


Больше всего хранимого храни сердце твое

by ilera



Series: [Zorro] Гробы покрашенные [4]
Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: "В отключке", Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Carrying, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cupboard Sex, Dialogue Kink, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Dressing and Undressing Each Other, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dry Sex, Erotic Dreams, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Facial Hair, Fandom Kombat 2020, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flashmob: 77 kinks, Flashmobs, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Getting Drunk for Painless Sex, Hair Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Head Massage, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Hypersexuality, I got 99, Inappropriate Erections, Injury, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Men Crying, Military Uniforms, Missionary Position, Moaning, Mouth Kink, Multiple Sex Positions, Nightmares, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pretending, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sated, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Senses, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smooching, Snogging, Sobbing, Somnophilia, Spooning, Strength Kink, Table Sex, Tight Pants, Touching, Unconsciousness, Uniform Kink, Voice Kink, Wake-Up Sex, Watersports, Wet Dream, face to face, fandom Antagonists 2020, medical treatment, passed out, sleepy, snoring, tied-up, Бессилие, Бессознательное состояние, Военная форма, Волосы на лице, Восхищение членом, Всхлипы, Гейский секс, Гиперсексуальность, Затраханный и сытый, Измененное сознание, Касания, Кинк на волосы, Кинк на голос, Кинк на губы, Кинк на диалоги, Кинк на запахи, Кинк на ощущения, Кинк на размер, Кинк на руки и пальцы, Кинк на униформу, Когда рот другого рукой закрывается чтобы не шумел, Кончить внутрь, Кончить одновременно, Кошмары, Лизаться, Лицом к лицу, Лишение анальной девственности, Маленький человек играет важную роль, Массаж головы, Мастурбирование без согласия или против воли, Мужчины плачут, Невозможность пошевелиться, Ношение на руках, Обнимания, Обсценная лексика, Обтягивающие брюки, Одевание/раздевание друг друга, Один полностью одет второй полностью раздет, Оказание медицинской помощи, Оставлять член внутри после секса, Переход с "вы" на "ты" в моменты близости, Полу-публичный секс, Попытка изнасилования, Пост-оргазменные обнимания, Потеря контроля, Похищение, Притворство, Пробуждающий секс, Провалы в памяти, Проглатывание спермы, Психологическая травма, Психологические пытки, Психологический ужас, Пытка члена и яиц, Пьяные поцелуи, Пьяный секс, Связанный, Секс в подсобке, Секс лежа спиной к груди, Секс на столе, Секс на сухую, Сексуальные фантазии, Сложившиеся отношения, Сонные обнимания, Сонные поцелуи, Сонный, Сонный секс, Сосание пальцев, Спаивание алкоголем для безболезненного секса, Спать в обнимку, Стоны, Тайная связь, Унижение, Флафф и прон, Французские поцелуи, Хотеть друг друга на расстоянии но не мочь прикоснуться, Храп, Целоваться с упоением, Эрекция в неподходящий момент, Эротические сны, альтернативное развитие событий, анальный секс, громкий секс, делить постель, дрочка, ебля пальцами, закрытый финал, золотой дождь, кинк на силу, мастурбация, минет, миссионерская позиция, многочисленные позиции в сексе, мокрый сон, обжимания, отложенный оргазм, порно с сюжетом, порно с чувствами, разговоры о сексе, ранение, растягивание, секс в одежде, сомнофилия, хэппи-энд, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: После событий фика «Гробы покрашенные» страсть Диего и Монастарио друг к другу лишь усиливается. Им интересно пробовать новое и осваивать старое. Идиллию нарушают бандиты, нападающие на Диего...Порнофик с похищением. Написано на флэшмоб в дискорде «77 кинков».
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega
Series: [Zorro] Гробы покрашенные [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936243
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Больше всего хранимого храни сердце твое

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение макси [«Гробы покрашенные»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831024), сюжетно с ним не связанное.
> 
> [Список кинков](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1kpMipNXfOuFd1vPpcIxbAfTL_N7iVK83aTAthM-J6uE/view) с разделением по видам.
> 
> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness).

_Больше всего хранимого храни сердце твое, потому что из него источники жизни. Отвергни от себя лживость уст, и лукавство языка удали от себя. Глаза твои пусть прямо смотрят, и ресницы твои да направлены будут прямо пред тобою. Обдумай стезю для ноги твоей, и все пути твои да будут тверды._

Притчи Соломона (гл. 4 ст. 23-26)

Вот уже полчаса Диего старался не смотреть на Монастарио, но его униформа продолжала притягивать взгляд. Диего хорошо знал ее праздничную разновидность — она была просторнее и, можно сказать, приличнее. Но сегодня Монастарио почему-то решил прийти в стандартном мундире, в высоких сапогах, подчеркивающих форму его ног, а также — Диего вновь отвел взгляд — в белых обтягивающих брюках, не скрывающих уложенный налево член. Диего подозревал, что Монастарио захотел его соблазнить прямо тут, на приеме по случаю дня рождения губернатора, и даже догадывался почему. 

Вчера утром Монастарио воспользовался тайным ходом Зорро и разбудил Диего наиприятнейшим образом. Накануне Диего засиделся с книгой и лег поздно, намереваясь встать не раньше полудня, поэтому он крепко спал и не почувствовал, как Монастарио снял с него кальсоны. Ему снилось, что они с Монастарио плывут в море и в какой-то момент Монастарио ныряет и берет в рот его член, отсасывая прямо под водой. Диего толкается бедрами вперед, и Монастарио продолжает быстрее, даже не выныривая для дыхания. Диего проснулся, так и не кончив во сне, чтобы с удивлением увидеть голову Монастарио, опускающуюся на его член. Он не знал, возбудился ли только после ласк Монастарио или у него был утренний стояк — хотелось лишь, чтобы тот не останавливался. 

Увидев, что он проснулся, Монастарио прекратил сосать и выпрямился. Сняв с себя всю одежду под пылающим взглядом Диего, он устроился между его ног и втиснул головку. Диего тут же обхватил его ногами и сполз ниже, и Монастарио вошел глубже. Оба застонали. Монастарио неожиданно остановился, так и не всунув член на всю длину, и попытался отодвинуться, но Диего крепко удерживал его на месте. «Я забыл масло», — произнес Монастарио виновато. «Не нужно масла», — хрипло ответил Диего, чьи яйца уже лопались от возбуждения. Он знал, что боль вот-вот пройдет, и ждать, пока Монастарио его подготовит, он не собирался. Взглянув в его лицо, Монастарио кивнул и наконец-то вошел в него до конца. Через несколько минут Диего довольно вздохнул и расслабился. 

Монастарио стал попадать куда надо, и Диего застонал, поторапливая его. Неожиданно Монастарио остановился и спросил: «Вам очень приятно, когда внутри мой член?» Диего всхлипнул и крепче сжал ноги: «Восхитительно! Умоляю, продолжайте». Монастарио вбился в него на всю длину, стал быстро двигать бедрами — каждое движение вызывало у Диего острое наслаждение. Оно накатывало волнами, как в его сне, пока не захватило целиком. Вскрикнув, Диего кончил и обмяк, и Монастарио задрожал, откинув голову назад, а Диего прижал его к себе ногами, чтобы Монастарио кончил в него. Монастарио продолжал толкаться вперед, пока сперма не стала вытекать из Диего на простыни, и застыл, тяжело и громко дыша. Перевел взгляд на лицо Диего и улыбнулся: «Доброе утро».

Когда они, уставшие, лежали в объятьях друг друга, Монастарио спросил: «Это правда так хорошо?» Диего честно ответил, что ему всегда больше нравилось быть снизу, и он затрудняется объяснить, почему. «Я бы хотел попробовать, — Монастарио погладил его по спине, и Диего сонно улыбнулся — когда-нибудь они обязательно это сделают. — Мне нужно как-то подготовиться?» Диего приподнялся на локте и взглянул в лицо Монастарио — выглядел тот решительно. «Понимаете, капитан, в первый раз это не так просто», — попытался он объяснить. «Но приятно?» «Потом — очень», — и Диего поцеловал его в губы, затем в шею. Монастарио притянул его назад, и какое-то время они удовлетворенно целовались. «Тогда я этого хочу», — заключил Монастарио, когда Диего вновь устроил голову у него на груди. «Хорошо», — согласился Диего и закрыл глаза. 

Он не думал, что Монастарио примет эти слова как руководство к действию. Поэтому Диего ходил по залу, общался с другими гостями и упорно не смотрел на Монастарио. Перехватив бокал с вином, Диего залпом его осушил и стал оглядываться в поисках более крепкого напитка. Его взгляд остановился на низком столике в дальнем конце зала, на котором стояли стаканы с темно-коричневой жидкостью. Диего устремился туда и вскоре убедился, что предположил верно — это оказался отличный ром. 

Стоящий рядом незнакомый ему человек с гордостью рассказал, что этот ром, сделан из сахарного тростника с лучших испанских плантаций. Диего спросил, откуда ему это известно, и тот сообщил, что является поставщиком рома почти во все дома Калифорнии. Поставщик начал предлагать свои услуги, и Диего было откланялся, когда услышал рядом знакомый голос.

— Дон Диего, как поживаете? — поприветствовал его Монастарио и покосился на поставщика рома, который явно не собирался оставлять их наедине.

— Сеньор… Гонсалес, верно? — обратился Диего к назойливому торговцу. — Прежде чем принять ваше предложение, я должен распробовать товар.

— О да, сеньор де ла Вега, — закивал тот и достал из-под стола непочатую бутылку рома. — Пробуйте и угостите вашего друга, — и он застыл в ожидании, глядя на них во все глаза.

— Вы не возражаете?.. — Монастарио не стал рассыпаться в любезностях и, кивнув Диего, отошел к ближайшему алькову.

Поначалу Диего показалось, что торговец последует за ними, но тот, к счастью, остался около стола.

— Пройдемте дальше, — предложил Диего, и они наконец уединились за ширмой возле прохода в гостиную. Мимо ходило много людей, и никто не обратил внимания на исчезнувших из виду двух мужчин. 

— Почему вы меня избегаете? — вновь начал Монастарио. — Вы даже не поздоровались, — он понизил голос. — Думаете, нам не стоит разговаривать на людях?

Неужели и правда не понимает? Диего убедился, что снаружи их не видно, и положил руку на грудь Монастарио.

— Простите, капитан, но если бы я к вам подошел, — хрипло ответил Диего, — то не смог бы скрыть своих чувств. Вы же знаете, как я без ума от вашего мундира, а ваши брюки, — он кивнул на промежность Монастарио, — как обычно, мало что скрывают. 

— Вот как, — Монастарио вплотную придвинулся к Диего, положив руку ему на бедро. — Я рад, что мы сошлись в желаниях, ведь я весь вечер не могу оторваться от вашего восхитительного зада. 

— Тс-с, капитан, нас могут услышать, — Диего довольно улыбнулся.

— И знаете, чего я хочу? — прошептал Монастарио, дыша Диего в щеку. — Хочу, чтобы вы засунули в меня свой огромный член. 

Диего чуть не выронил бутылку. Рука Монастарио переместилась на его зад и осталась там лежать.

— Но вы же… — покраснел Диего, — э-э-э… не подготовлены.

— Вы сможете меня подготовить, — с такой уверенностью произнес Монастарио, что Диего даже возгордился.

Монастарио принялся поглаживать его зад, водя пальцем в ложбинке, и Диего подумал, что зря надел такие облегающие и тонкие брюки. Мысль овладеть Монастарио прямо сейчас перестала казаться такой уж безрассудной. 

— Ну… я… — взгляд Диего упал на бутылку рома. — А знаете, я могу вас напоить, — с улыбкой заключил он.

— Зачем? — удивился Монастарио. — Я не передумаю.

— Вы не понимаете, капитан, это для того, чтобы вы расслабились… чтобы было не так больно.

— Вы же не пьете перед тем, как мы занимаемся сексом, — возразил Монастарио.

Диего прислушался — нет, по-прежнему стоит гул голосов, и их разговор тонет в общем шуме. Однако они рисковали.

— То я, — понизил голос Диего, — вы же никогда не были снизу. Уверяю, первый раз на трезвую голову весьма болезненный. Впрочем, второй, третий и, если честно, четвертый ненамного лучше. — Монастарио принялся играться с его поясом, чем отвлекал Диего. — Э-э-э… а пятый и шестой…

— Я понял, — перебил его Монастарио, — вы каждый раз напивались.

— Я вовсе не это имел в виду, — в горле почему-то запершило. — Напился я только в первый раз — переборщил и не смог получить удовольствие, а в следующий пригубил совсем немного — у меня был опытный партнер, который знал, как нужно разогревать и растягивать, — Диего вновь прокашлялся, — и все такое прочее. В общем, где-то через год у меня уже ничего не болело.

— Год? — переспросил Монастарио недоверчиво. — Вы серьезно?

— Кхм, около того, — кивнул Диего. — Но если практиковаться регулярно, вам понадобится меньше времени. 

— И где же вы практиковались, в Мадриде?

— Да.

— Вижу, вы набрались там знаний, — усмехнулся Монастарио и сжал его зад. — Что ж, давайте спаивать меня, я готов.

Диего удивленно покачал головой: Монастарио, видимо, уже был навеселе, раз решился на такое в столь людном месте. Он откупорил бутылку и протянул ее Монастарио. 

— Могу принести бокал, — предложил Диего, заметив, что Монастарио медлит.

— Не нужно, — качнул тот головой, — лучше оставайтесь здесь, — и передвинул руку на внутреннюю часть бедра Диего.

Диего в ответ сделал то, что хотел сделать весь вечер, — положил руку на член Монастарио и принялся обводить его по контуру. Монастарио подавился ромом, но продолжил пить. Член под рукой Диего постепенно увеличивался, и он закусил губу — его собственный член растягивал ставшие тесными брюки, и ему было неудобно. Монастарио поглаживал его бедро, не дотрагиваясь, однако, до паха. 

Опустошив бутылку на треть, Монастарио поморщился.

— Что, невкусно? — поинтересовался Диего.

— Предпочитаю все же вино, — пожал плечами Монастарио и вновь приложился к бутылке. 

Глядя, как дергается кадык Монастарио, Диего размышлял, почему ему приспичило именно сегодня и именно в этом месте? Неужели всему виной действительно тугие брюки Диего? Будь они в его спальне или у Монастарио, Диего бы сначала медленно его раздел, затем толкнул на кровать, залез на него сверху, расцеловал грудь, облизал соски. Доведя Монастарио до исступления, он бы растянул его и засунул в тесный зад головку, неторопливо ввел бы член на всю длину. Он был бы нежен и предусмотрителен, чтобы Монастарио понравилось так же, как нравится ему. 

Диего часто задышал, и ладонь Монастарио наконец накрыла его член и погладила. Бутылка была уже наполовину пуста, а лицо Монастарио раскраснелось.

— Нам следует уединиться, — произнес Диего, чувствуя, как сильно на него воздействует ласка Монастарио: стоит выйти из-за ширмы — и возбуждение станет заметно всем. Диего вновь прочистил горло — да что с ним такое? — и нехотя убрал руку Монастарио со своего члена. — Допивайте скорее, — попросил он.

Монастарио сделал еще один большой глоток и помотал головой.

— Кажется, мне хватит, — медленно проговорил он, глядя вперед расфокусированным взглядом. — Я не привык к крепкому алкоголю. 

— Вы что-нибудь ели? — спросил Диего.

— Перехватил немного закуски, что разносили по залу, — пожал плечами Монастарио. — Считайте, что нет.

— В таком случае, вам и правда хватит, — улыбнулся Диего и подтолкнул его в спину. — Пойдемте поищем какое-нибудь укромное местечко.

Монастарио шел медленно, ступал ровно, держал спину прямее обычного — явные признаки, что он пьян и пытается это скрыть. Диего отобрал у него бутылку рома и нес ее, держа около паха, чтобы отвлекать случайные взгляды. 

— Где тут шумнее? — бормотал Диего себе под нос. — Около кухни, да?.. Или рядом с жилыми комнатами для слуг?.. Как думаете, капитан?

— А? — встрепенулся Монастарио. — Простите, что вы сказали?

— Да нет, ничего, — Диего продел руку под локоть Монастарио, и тот на нее оперся. — Может, просто уедем?

— Я в порядке, — заплетающимся голосом ответил Монастарио и наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать, но в последний момент споткнулся. 

— Зря я посоветовал вам столько выпить, — виновато вздохнул Диего. 

— Зато больно не будет.

— Да вы так вообще ничего не почувствуете.

Они уже подошли к выходу для слуг, так и не найдя по дороге подходящего помещения — даже маленькой подсобки им не встретилось. Выйдя наружу, Диего вдохнул свежий воздух и огляделся. Недалеко впереди стояло несколько небольших построек — возможно, мастерские или хозяйственные помещения, — и свет там не горел. 

— Мы можем попытать счастья там, — кивнул на них Диего, — но нас могут услышать.

Монастарио облокотился о стену:

— П-п-просто трахните меня уже. 

В слабом свете из окон видно было плохо, и Диего положил ладонь на пах Монастарио, проверяя, насколько он возбужден. 

— Ого, да вы не шутите, — удивленно воскликнул Диего, чувствуя, как в нем поднимается ответное желание.

Монастарио схватил его за плечи, прижал к себе и с жаром принялся целовать. 

— Не здесь же, — прошептал Диего, отодвигаясь.

— Вы правы, простите, — выдохнул Монастарио и последовал за ним.

Они в обнимку — со стороны могло показаться, что пьяные друзья поддерживают друг друга — двинулись к замеченным Диего постройкам. Заглянув в одну из них, он обнаружил столы и лавки, кожи, подготовленные к выделке, и куски тканей — больше он в темноте не разглядел. Монастарио закрыл за ними дверь. Внутри приятно пахло, и у Диего в паху заныло от напряжения. Монастарио, видимо, чувствовал то же самое, потому что попытался поцеловать Диего, но промахнулся и уткнулся губами ему в ухо. 

— Я готов, — хрипло прошептал Монастарио; Диего почувствовал исходящий от него сладковатый запах рома, — и вновь поцеловал, на этот раз попав в губы.

Диего ответил со всей страстью, и несколько минут они целовались, мыча и постанывая от удовольствия. Монастарио использовал язык больше обычного, но его движения были неловкими, хотя и пылкими. Он громко дышал и терся пахом о ногу Диего, затем обхватил губами его язык и принялся сосать, не прекращая гладить его зад. Диего всхлипнул и перехватил язык Монастарио своим. Они так увлеклись, что не заметили, как продвинулись вбок. Когда Монастарио попытался прислонить Диего к стене, он толкнул стол — и что-то свалилось на пол. В углу кто-то зашевелился, и до замершего Диего донесся сонный голос:

— Это ты, Хосе? Принес пульке?

Диего мысленно выругался: он даже не удосужился проверить помещение полностью. Если бы они перешли к более активным действиям — Диего уже представил, как разложит Монастарио на столе, — заспавшийся работник застукал бы их в самом неподобающем виде. К шорохам добавились звуки трения материи о материю, потом бормотание: «Где же эта свеча?» Монастарио дышал ему в шею, и Диего подумал, что им надо срочно уходить. Схватив Монастарио за руку, он приоткрыл дверь и выскользнул наружу. 

Выдохнув, Диего огляделся. Снова рисковать наткнуться на загулявшего работника или слугу? Не ходить же с масляной лампой, осматривая все постройки — кто-нибудь заметит свет, да и для начала лампу нужно где-то раздобыть. От размышлений его отвлек голос Монастарио. 

— Вон там точно никого нет, — прошептал он, кивая на маленький сарай, стоящий в отдалении от остальных построек.

Их недавняя оплошность явно не остудила пыл Монастарио, и Диего был этому несказанно рад. 

Внутри сарай оказался еще меньше: почти все пространство занимал хозяйственный инвентарь и покосившийся верстак. Монастарио втолкнул его и закрыл за ними дверь. 

— Капитан, мы явно не сможем…

Не успел Диего озвучить свои сомнения, как Монастарио прервал его поцелуем и сжал в объятиях. Возражения замерли у Диего на губах, и он решил, что лучше будет натыкаться на грабли и лопаты, чем скончается от перевозбуждения. Оторвавшись от его губ, Монастарио принялся расстегивать на нем брюки, но пальцы плохо слушались. Нетерпеливо застонав, Монастарио стал гладить его член прямо через ткань, и Диего окончательно забыл о неудобствах.

Он расстегнул мундир Монастарио, затем попытался его стянуть — не получилось. 

— Пожалуйста, остановитесь, — взмолился Диего и принялся с жаром его целовать. Оторвавшись от Монастарио, он добавил: — Если вы продолжите, я не смогу сделать то, чего вы так хотите.

Это подействовало. Монастарио убрал руку с его паха и рывком скинул мундир, а Диего одним движением спустил с него брюки вместе с бельем. Диего со стоном взял его член, любовно погладил головку и прихватил мошонку. Монастарио хрипло задышал и задвигал бедрами, но Диего его остановил и продолжил водить по стволу. 

— Ложитесь и обхватите меня ногами, — велел Диего через некоторое время и передвинул руки на его зад.

Монастарио, тяжело дыша, улегся на верстак и схватил Диего за плечи; закинул ноги ему на талию.

— Как же я вас хочу, — хрипло прошептал Диего, покрывая лицо Монастарио поцелуями и гладя его обнаженный зад.

Монастарио лишь застонал, сжимая и разжимая ноги, потерся членом о его куртку. Диего облизал пальцы и ввел в Монастарио сначала один, проверяя, затем второй — Монастарио с готовностью принялся на них насаживаться. Диего вытащил пальцы и быстро расстегнул на себе брюки. С трудом сдерживаясь, он приставил головку к заду Монастарио и замер. 

— Если будет больно, только…

Диего не успел договорить, как Монастарио надвинулся на его член, впустив его наполовину. Оба застонали. Монастарио вновь сжал ноги, и Диего, не заметив у него признаков боли, всунул член глубже. 

— Быстрее… — выдавил Монастарио впервые за долгое время, — хочу… не могу… 

И Диего стал медленно толкаться в Монастарио. Он не мог видеть его лица, но слышал стоны и хрипы. Иногда он бормотал его имя и сильнее сжимал ноги, иногда откидывал голову назад и расслаблялся. 

Однажды Диего показалось, что мимо кто-то идет, и он остановился, закрыв Монастарио рот. Он не ошибся. Голоса медленно приближались, и Диего молился, чтобы они прошли мимо. Монастарио стал облизывать пальцы Диего, затем взял их в рот, двигая головой взад-вперед, будто сосал член. Диего задрожал и продолжил двигать бедрами, не в силах больше ждать. Он придерживал Монастарио, и все равно ему казалось, что они слишком громко дышат. Монастарио отвел ото рта обслюнявленную руку и прижался к Диего теснее. Он всхлипнул, и Диего пришлось снова накрыть его рот ладонью. Монастарио либо не слышал приближающиеся голоса, либо не мог себя контролировать; Диего чувствовал, что под его пальцами рот Монастарио расслаблен.

Двое, мужчина и женщина, остановились недалеко от сарая, обсуждая каких-то незнакомых Инес и Педро. Женщина часто и громко смеялась, чему Диего был рад: она заглушала их звуки. Во время очередного приступа смеха Диего отвел руку и прошептал:

— Вам помочь? — и дотронулся до члена Монастарио.

— Не смейте, — выдохнул Монастарио ему в ухо. — Хочу кончить от вашего члена внутри. 

Парочка снаружи отошла подальше; Диего осмелел и начал долбиться в Монастарио в полную силу. Удовольствие накатило с такой силой, что Диего остановился и одной рукой сжал свои яйца, затем продолжил. Монастарио довольно замычал, но теперь Диего не мог закрыть ему рот — обе руки были заняты.

— Прошу вас, тише, — прошептал Диего.

— Вы сводите меня с ума, — хрипло ответил Монастарио. — Не останавливайтесь, дон Диего, умоляю… 

Диего и не собирался. Голоса снаружи совсем стихли, и он ускорился, бормоча: «Энрике, о, Энрике, пожалуйста, скорее… не могу больше сдерживаться». Он сильнее стиснул яйца, запрещая себе кончать раньше Монастарио. Голова Монастарио моталась из стороны в сторону, он постоянно стонал и всхлипывал, громко и прерывисто дышал. Диего сильнее прижал Монастарио к столу и передвинул руку на его член, погладил головку. Как он и думал, на ней уже выступили капли.

— Нет… Пожалуйста… Диего…

Возможно, Монастарио сам не понимал, что говорит. Диего отпустил свои яйца и, сжав зубы, обхватил зад Монастарио обеими руками. Он до боли хотел кончить, но только одновременно с Монастарио. 

— Энрике, пожалуйста… — простонал он, поднимая и опуская его зад, засаживая так быстро, как мог. 

— Не могу… кончить, — прохрипел Монастарио. — Диего…

В висках стучала кровь, яйца чуть было не лопались от напряжения, руки дрожали; все, что чувствовал Диего — это тугой зад Монастарио и поднимающаяся в нем самом новая волна удовольствия. Стоны Монастарио слились в один, затем внезапно оборвались. Ноги Монастарио задрожали, и он безвольно обмяк. Диего затрясся всем телом и с криком кончил, продолжая вбиваться в расслабленное тело. Затем накатило облегчение, и он замер, наслаждаясь моментом. 

Монастарио не пошевелился, когда Диего вынул из него член. Он натянул на него брюки, застегнул собственные и улегся на тот же стол, обняв Монастарио. В плечо уперлись злополучные лопаты, но Диего было все равно. Монастарио распластался на нем, положив голову на плечо. Коснувшись его лица, Диего ощутил, что глаза закрыты. 

— Энрике, — позвал он.

— Хм?

— Нам нужно уходить, пока на крики не сбежались гости, — улыбнулся Диего. 

Монастарио ответил не сразу, а голос звучал сонно:

— Не могу пошевелить и пальцем.

— Так хорошо?

— М-м-м…

Диего поцеловал Монастарио в макушку и прошептал:

— Мне тоже было хорошо, даже очень. Но нам правда пора.

Когда Монастарио никак не отреагировал, Диего вздохнул и облокотился о стену. Пошарив вокруг, он нащупал мундир Монастарио и накрыл его сверху, зная, как тот всегда мерзнет. Уж несколько минут они могут себе позволить. 

Проснувшись, Диего не сразу понял, почему ему так неудобно, почему болит спина и почему в его объятиях храпит одетый Монастарио. А когда вспомнил, сердце тревожно забилось: не обнаружили ли их? Однако вокруг по-прежнему было тихо — если не считать храпа Монастарио, — даже чересчур, а сквозь щели в досках проникал слабый свет. Раз начало светать, то получается, что они просидели в сарае всю ночь, и чтобы скрыться до того, как проснуться слуги, следовало уходить сейчас.

Диего потормошил Монастарио, и храп прекратился. Он улыбнулся: избавиться от храпа Монастарио всегда было легко — стоило лишь сдвинуть его с места. К счастью, храпел он редко — только когда очень уставал. Диего отвел волосы со лба Монастарио и наклонился поцеловать. Его губы оказались сухими, и Диего их облизал, затем раздвинул и засунул язык в рот. Монастарио зашевелился и ответил на поцелуй, еще толком не проснувшись. Диего прихватил нижнюю губу и погладил Монастарио по щеке. Какое-то время они не спеша целовались; Диего чувствовал, что Монастарио постепенно просыпается — вот уже сжимает его в объятиях. Вдруг Монастарио замер, затем резко сел.

— Что?.. Где мы? — спросил он, оглядываясь.

В слабом утреннем свете были видны очертания предметов, но Диего все же напомнил:

— В сарае.

— Мы что, пробыли здесь всю ночь? — удивился Монастарио.

— Я мог бы сказать, что не хотел вас будить, — ответил Диего смущенно, — но, честно говоря, сам отключился.

— Пресвятая Мадонна! 

— Хорошо, что нас еще не обнаружили, — добавил Диего, — но это может случиться в любой момент. Если что, скажите, что я слишком много выпил, мне стало плохо, и вы пытались дотащить меня до конюшни.

— Всю ночь? — усмехнулся Монастарио. — А потом перепутал конюшню с сараем? 

— Мда, легенда так себе, — согласился Диего. — Надеюсь, нам не придется ничего объяснять. 

Монастарио поднялся и потянулся — укрывающий его мундир упал на пол, — затем протянул руку Диего. Диего встал и охнул; затекшие мышцы дали о себе знать, а на спине, видимо, останутся отпечатки от столешницы. Монастарио погладил его по плечу и поправил шейный платок, а Диего надел и застегнул на капитане мундир. 

Открыв дверь, Диего выглянул наружу — никого поблизости не было. Кивнув Монастарио, он вышел. Они старались держаться подальше от окон, скрываясь за зданиями и деревьями. В конюшне никого не оказалось, и сначала они задали коням корму, затем надели на них седла. Оседлав Астолфо, Монастарио взглянул вниз и улыбнулся:

— Ну что, дон Диего, готовы к утренней прогулке?

— Так вы называете длинный путь в Лос-Анджелес по пыльной дороге? — хмыкнул Диего, тоже вскакивая в седло. 

— Приму ванну, как только доберусь до дома, — кивнул Монастарио.

— Можете принять ее у меня, — заиграл бровями Диего. — Она больше, и вам, кажется, понравилась.

— Я бы с удовольствием принял ваше предложение, дон Диего, если бы не необходимость присутствовать на сегодняшних учениях. Из Санта-Барбары, наконец, прислали новобранцев.

— Здорово, — улыбнулся Диего. Он знал, как давно Монастарио ждал пополнения: солдат не хватало, и каждый был на счету.

— А вы, наверное, будете допоздна спать.

Диего тут же зевнул и прикрыл рот рукой: 

— Надеюсь все же навестить вас ближе к вечеру, если только у отца не будет на меня других планов. 

Монастарио кивнул и пришпорил коня. 

***

Диего вышел из таверны, чтобы справить нужду на заднем дворе. Застегнув брюки, он заметил, как к нему подходят трое огромных мужчин в простой одежде наемных рабочих. На всех были широкополые шляпы, скрывающие верхнюю часть лица. Диего доброжелательно улыбнулся:

— Могу я вам помочь, амиго?

Никто не произнес ни слова. Диего видел, что они твердо стоят на ногах, значит, не пьяны, а невзрачные рубашки не скрывали натренированных тел. Неожиданно один из мужчин, тот, что со шрамом через щеку, коротко и без замаха ударил его по лицу. В голове Диего зазвенело, и он пошатнулся, схватившись за челюсть. 

— Как это невежливо, — произнес он уже без улыбки. — Шли бы вы отсюда, сеньоры.

Другой мужчина попытался ударить его по голени, но Диего отскочил. Он боялся ответить в полную силу, чтобы не разрушать созданный им образ изнеженного кабальеро, не способного удержать в руках шпагу. Но эти типы явно были настроены серьезно, а шпаги у Диего все равно не было. Он выставил перед собой кулаки, готовый отразить следующую атаку. Шрамированный размахнулся, и Диего присел, но тут другой ударил его сбоку в голову. Диего ушел от удара и оперся левой рукой о стену таверны. Что ж, эти типы явно не собирались убегать, а ему следовало перестать сдерживаться. 

Диего сумел разбить бородатому нос, но третий мужчина, блондин, заломил ему другую руку за спину. Диего с трудом смог вырваться и уперся спиной в стену, внимательно следя за нападающими. Его окружили, и теперь он не смог бы удрать, даже если бы захотел.

— Сеньоры, если вам нужен мой кошелек, так и скажите, — недобро усмехнулся он, — у меня найдется пара лишних песо на выпивку.

Троица переглянулась; блондин, оскалившись, метнул руку к его горлу. Диего перехватил руку на лету — удар по локтю ребром ладони, и блондин выругался и отступил, потирая руку, а Диего победно улыбнулся. Но радовался он недолго. Скоро драка переросла в серьезный бой, а нападающие оказались профессионалами своего дела. 

Уже через несколько минут реакция Диего потеряла прежнюю быстроту, а костяшки пальцев были разбиты в кровь. Когда он уже думал, что его сейчас повалят на землю и забьют ногами, шрамированный вдруг свистнул, и остальные встали как вкопанные. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Диего вырвался из круга и выбежал из переулка на площадь.

Он обернулся, но за ним никто не последовал. Тем не менее, Диего поспешил отойти от места нападения подальше. Его вело, тело болело в самых неожиданных местах. Несколько раз он на кого-то налетел, его хлопали по плечу и советовали больше столько не пить. Диего осознал, что от него действительно пахнет вином. Неподалеку был гарнизон, но Диего все не мог сообразить, в какую сторону ему нужно идти — перед глазами все расплывалось и качалось. Он не предупредил Монастарио о визите, и того вообще могло не оказаться на месте, но Диего надеялся на лучшее.

Вновь налетев на какого-то низкорослого человека в черном, он было извинился, но тут к нему обратились по имени:

— Дон Диего, что с вами? Откуда у вас кровь?

Сфокусировав взгляд, Диего узнал лисенсиадо Пинью. Он держал его за рукав и обеспокоенно вглядывался в лицо. Человек, которому можно доверять. Диего почувствовал такое облегчение, что позволил себе расслабиться, и начал оседать на землю. Пинья спас его от публичного позора, удержав за предплечье.

— Обопритесь на меня, — предложил он.

Диего с благодарностью положил руку на его плечо, а Пинья обхватил его за талию — так они и пошли.

— Я веду вас в комендатуру, — сообщил Пинья полувопросительно. — У команданте есть необходимые вещи для оказания помощи.

Диего это было известно — не так давно Монастарио лечил его после падения с крыши, но тогда они еще не были близки, как сейчас. Он пожалел своего противника, хотя уже знал, кто скрывается под маской Зорро — так утверждал сам Монастарио. Но Диего считал, что уже тогда Монастарио был в него по уши влюблен и просто не смог оставить на произвол судьбы. Он даже перенес его на руках в спальню и сторожил всю ночь, чтобы ему не стало плохо. Кажется, история повторялась… 

— Я и сам туда шел, — ответил Диего — собственный голос казался ему слабым.

— В таком случае вы выбрали слишком кружный путь, — мягко заметил Пинья. Он не торопился, позволяя Диего идти с комфортной ему скоростью. — Что с вами все-таки случилось? Осмелюсь предположить, вы с вашим характером не ввязались бы в пьяную драку.

Диего было интересно, как именно воспринимает его Пинья, учитывая, что ему известно про Зорро, но сначала стоило развеять его беспокойство.

— Вы почти угадали, — ответил Диего. — Никогда бы не подумал, что окажусь жертвой банального ограбления. 

— Что у вас украли? — деловито осведомился Пинья. 

— Ничего, — с удивлением ответил Диего, только сейчас сообразив, что грабители остались ни с чем. 

— Рассказывайте, — Пинья чуть сжал руку на его талии.

И Диего рассказал все, что помнил: как шел к портному, как по дороге ему встретился приятель, который предложил пропустить стакан вина, как вышел отлить и как из ниоткуда выросли три здоровых мужика и устроили драку. Пинья как заправский дознаватель расспросил про приметы грабителей, во что они были одеты, как себя вели — и понемногу вытянул из Диего все, что он знал, и даже то, о чем он вспомнил только сейчас. 

— Из всего сказанного я делаю вывод, что эти люди не имели цели вас ограбить, — заключил Пинья, — иначе бы они это сделали. Кроме того, их поведение выдает профессиональных наемников, а не любителей стянуть кошелек у зазевавшегося кабальеро. Однако и покалечить вас они не хотели. Главарь, которого вы называете шрамированным, намеренно позволил вам уйти. Вы согласны? 

Диего кивнул и ойкнул — шею прострелила боль. 

— Простите, дон Диего, почти дошли, — они оставили позади ворота гарнизона; до дома Монастарио теперь было рукой подать. Пинья настойчиво продолжал расспросы: — Почему, по-вашему, вас отпустили?

— Я решил, что они испугались, — ответил Диего неуверенно — времени подумать об этом у него пока не было. — Не захотели рисковать. 

— Да уж, добыча из вас так себе, — усмехнулся Пинья. — Хотел бы я взглянуть на их лица, когда вы стали давать сдачи. 

— Надо было сразу их обезвредить, — ответил Диего виновато. 

— Вы же не знали, чего они добивались, — возразил Пинья. — Другой бы на вашем месте просто дал деру.

— И это я мог сделать — окружили они меня не сразу, — вздохнул Диего. — Как-то глупо все получилось. 

— Ну-ну, не корите себя, — и Пинья открыл дверь комендатуры, пропуская вперед Диего.

Как только они вошли в кабинет, Пинья вновь поддержал Диего под локоть. Диего был благодарен ему за помощь, но ему уже стало легче.

Монастарио сидел за столом и просматривал какие-то бумаги. Услышав звук открываемой двери, он поднял голову, но улыбка сползла с его лица, как только он заметил, в каком состоянии Диего. Диего предположил, что Монастарио ждал Пинью — именно к нему тот, наверное, шел, когда на него налетел Диего.

— Что случилось? — спросил Монастарио, поднимаясь.

— Команданте, помогите мне усадить дона Диего, — попросил Пинья.

Диего заметил, что руки Пиньи дрожат от напряжения, и почувствовал укол вины — он был гораздо крупнее Пиньи, и тому, наверное, было сложно практически тащить его на себе всю дорогу.

— Спасибо, но я могу и постоять, — ответил Диего, высвобождая свой локоть из хватки Пиньи. 

Лицо Монастарио оказалось неожиданно близко — Диего и не заметил, как он подошел, — и перед глазами Диего оказался платок.

— Приложите, — произнес Монастарио и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд добавил: — У вас кровь из носа. 

Диего удивленно взял платок и дотронулся до носа, затем отнял его — на платке действительно осталась кровь. Так вот почему ему было трудно дышать. И костюм, наверное, испорчен. Взглянув вниз, Диего заметил красную дорожку на куртке, а затем все цвета исчезли. 

— …вот сюда, на стул…

Диего почувствовал резкий запах и открыл глаза. Над ним склонялся Монастарио с пузырьком нюхательной соли в руках, а рядом на корточках сидел Пинья, держа его голову. 

— Больше не делайте резких движений, дон Диего, — попросил Монастарио. — Вы чуть не рассекли себе лоб, падая на пол. 

— К счастью, команданте вовремя вас подхватил, — добавил Пинья.

Диего шмыгнул носом и приложил к нему платок, который по-прежнему держал в руке. Теперь болели не только мышцы, но и голова, и чувствовал он себя гораздо хуже, чем сразу после драки.

— Лисенсиадо уже рассказал мне, как вас встретил — продолжил Монастарио, ставя рядом знакомый Диего ящичек с медицинскими принадлежностями. — Хорошо, что он оказался поблизости.

— Я благодарен сеньору Пинье, — кивнул Диего. 

— Пустяки, — ответил Пинья, но было заметно, что похвала ему приятна.

— Я бы хотел услышать начало этой истории, — Монастарио намочил кусок ткани и принялся протирать ссадины Диего. — Не от вас, сеньор де ла Вега, — добавил он, когда Диего попытался что-то сказать, — пусть лисенсиадо продолжит. А вы сидите спокойно и не дергайтесь.

Если такое фамильярное обращение и показалось Пинье странным, он ничем это не показал. Он уже знал, что Диего и Монастарио стали друзьями (правда, никто до сих пор не рассказал ему, как это произошло). А об их близких отношениях он знать не мог — разве что только догадываться. К тому же, «близость» — понятие растяжимое, и Диего был спокоен за их с Монастарио тайную связь. 

По правде, ему нравилось, что о них никто не знал. Было какое-то удовольствие в том, чтобы на публике разговаривать спокойным тоном, не дотрагиваться до Монастарио, смотреть только в лицо, а ночами страстно шептать «Энрике», прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и видеть в потемневших глазах ответное желание. 

Однако в последнее время сдерживаться на людях становилось все труднее. Вот и сейчас Диего не мог оторвать взгляда от изящных кистей Монастарио и наслаждался аккуратностью его движений. Кому как не ему было знать, как сильны эти руки, когда Монастарио сжимал его в объятиях или мял его зад? Перед глазами Диего возник крошечный сарай, где они с трудом поместились, и перевозбужденный Монастарио, насаживающийся на его член. От этих воспоминаний к лицу Диего прилила кровь, а в брюках сделалось тесно. С того вечера и последующей ночи они не виделись уже несколько дней — Монастарио был слишком занят обучением новобранцев, — и Диего успел соскучиться. 

— Лисенсиадо, принесите, пожалуйста, обезболивающую мазь — я, кажется, забыл ее в гостиной, — раздался над Диего глубокий голос, от которого возбуждение лишь усилилось.

Когда за Пиньей закрылась дверь, Монастарио склонился ниже и, положив руку Диего на бедро, прошептал:

— Подумайте о чем-нибудь ужасном, иначе Пинья что-то заподозрит. 

— Только ваши умелые руки спасут меня от позора, — с жаром ответил Диего.

— Это ведь не из-за боли? — уточнил Монастарио.

Диего накрыл руку Монастарио своей:

— Будьте уверены, виной этому именно вы.

Щеки Монастарио окрасил румянец, и он погладил бедро Диего в опасной близости от члена.

— Потерпите, — одними губами произнес он, когда в дверях возник Пинья.

— Извините, команданте, не нашел, — развел тот руками.

Монастарио неторопливо переставил ящичек со стола на колени Диего, скрывая его возбуждение, и, как ни в чем ни бывало, достал из него баночку с мазью.

— Какой я невнимательный, — пробормотал Монастарио так, чтобы Пинья его услышал, — мазь все это время была здесь. 

Пинья пододвинул себе стул и, усевшись рядом, принялся пересказывать услышанное от Диего. Время от времени Диего что-то уточнял или добавлял, почти не обращая внимания на эрекцию. Тем временем Монастарио смазал раны на его руках и лице теперь втирал приятно пахнущую вязкую субстанцию в виски и основание шеи. Головная боль стала проходить, и Диего почувствовал усталость, хотя день был в самом разгаре.

— Что ж, я, пожалуй, пойду и попытаюсь что-нибудь выяснить про этих преступников, — как сквозь туман, услышал Диего голос Пиньи и приподнял голову. — Кто-нибудь мог их запомнить — думаю, они сильно выделяются в толпе. 

— Спасибо, лисенсиадо, — кивнул Монастарио.

Пинья поклонился и вышел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Выждав немного, Монастарио подошел и запер ее на засов, затем вернулся к Диего, убрал с его колен ящик и присел на освободившийся стул. 

— Что же мне с вами делать? — нежно произнес он и погладил Диего по голове. 

— Уложите меня в постель, — зевнул Диего, не скрывая усталости.

— Что, мазь так быстро подействовала? — удивился Монастарио и пояснил: — У нее обезболивающий и снотворный эффект.

— Какая замечательная мазь, — вздохнул Диего и закрыл глаза, опершись затылком о ладонь Монастарио.

Тот продолжил массировать его голову, перебирая пряди волос, и Диего чуть не отключился прямо тут же, сидя на стуле.

— Вам ведь нравится, когда я так делаю? — вывел его из дремы голос Монастарио. 

— Да, — не стал скрывать Диего. Ему вообще нравилось все, что Монастарио с ним делал.

— Давайте я все же закончу с ушибами. 

— О чем вы? — Монастарио ведь их уже смазал.

— Ну, не мог же я раздеть вас в присутствии Пиньи, — улыбнулся тот.

— Звучит неплохо, — снова зевнул Диего и поспешно добавил, услышав над собой смешок: — Я про то, что вы хотите меня раздеть.

— Вижу, вы не собираетесь вставать, — улыбнулся Монастарио и легко поднял его на руки.

Диего, рассмеявшись, обнял его и положил голову на плечо. 

— Поражаюсь, что вы способны меня удержать, капитан.

— До спальни не так уж и далеко. 

— А можно, вы всегда так будете делать? — и Диего потянулся поцеловать Монастарио. Тот остановился на пороге и склонил к Диего лицо. 

Все это время Монастарио продолжал держать его на руках, и Диего наслаждался исходящей от него силой. И у него снова встал. 

Монастарио положил его на кровать и принялся снимать одежду. Когда Диего остался в одних кальсонах, Монастарио сходил за мазью. Он спрашивал, где болит, и втирал мазь в указанные Диего места. Иногда Диего сложно было сдерживать стоны боли, и тогда Монастарио бормотал: «Они точно знали, куда бить» и «Обещаю, я найду этих ублюдков». 

Случайно или намеренно Монастарио избегал дотрагиваться до области паха, хотя не мог не видеть, как белье облегает член Диего. Боль уходила, а нежные прикосновения Монастарио распаляли все больше. Когда Диего уже невмоготу было терпеть, Монастарио наконец отложил мазь, приспустил с него кальсоны и обхватил член. Диего с облегчением вздохнул; Монастарио понимающе улыбнулся и стал ему дрочить. Как обычно, у него это прекрасно получалось, и Диего расслабился, откинувшись на подушки. Когда выступили первые капли, Монастарио сел на пол, склонился над Диего; он сосал головку, не переставая водить по стволу. Диего застонал и выгнулся навстречу. Не прошло и минуты, как он кончил, и Монастарио проглотил всё, что попало ему в рот. Когда член Диего обмяк, Монастарио поднял голову и облизнулся. У него был такой довольный вид, будто он сам только что кончил, и Диего прошептал: «Люблю тебя, Энрике». Монастарио его поцеловал, и Диего почувствовал вкус собственной спермы на его губах. 

— А вы?.. — спросил он сонно. — Я бы мог взять в рот — на большее сил, боюсь, не хватит.

Монастарио погладил его по волосам и снова поцеловал:

— Я в порядке. Спите, дон Диего.

Диего закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Монастарио возвращает на место приспущенное белье и накрывает его одеялом. Избитое тело больше не болело — мазь Монастарио оказалась поистине чудесной, — и Диего непреклонно тянуло в сон. Стоило двери закрыться за Монастарио, как он отключился. 

***

Жизнь вошла в свою колею, и Диего почти забыл о грабителях. Монастарио продолжал их искать, но с каждым днем шансы на успех становились все меньше. Расспросы посетителей таверны и близлежащих лавочек ничего не дали — никто не помнил тех троих мускулистых мужчин. После драки они так нигде больше и не появлялись. 

Когда поиски не дали результатов, Монастарио попросил Диего ходить со слугой, просто на всякий случай, но Диего отмел это предложение. Он не хотел, чтобы незначительное происшествие влияло на его жизнь. 

— Всего-то пара синяков, — рассмеялся он. — Зато вы были очень предупредительны, — и поцеловал обеспокоенного Монастарио. — Возможно, мне стоит чаще попадать в неприятности.

— Не шутите так, дон Диего, — помрачнел Монастарио. — Эти типы опасны, я чувствую. Мы еще натерпимся от них бед.

Диего стоило бы прислушаться к Монастарио, но он не хотел жить в страхе, ожидая, когда на голову свалится черепица. Однажды она уже свалилась, прямо вместе с ним, и принесла лишь счастье — любовь Монастарио. 

— Фортуна меня любит, — легкомысленно ответил Диего и снова поцеловал Монастарио. На этот раз на его поцелуй ответили, и вечер закончился замечательно.

Фортуна от него отвернулась, понял Диего, когда однажды вечером к его лицу прижали влажную тряпку, пропитанную какой-то сладкой дрянью. Он шел к Монастарио и витал в приятных мыслях, не заметив, как из тени вышли три фигуры. Когда Диего почувствовал чужое присутствие, было уже поздно. Он даже не успел закричать.

— Теперь не отобьетесь, сеньор, — раздался над ним довольный голос, и Диего провалился в темноту.

Придя в себя, Диего понял, что сидит на стуле и не может пошевелиться. Человек со шрамом стоял перед ним со сложенными на груди руками и внимательно его разглядывал, а блондин закупоривал пузырек с нюхательной солью. Чуть дальше и сбоку сидел третий знакомый из подворотни — бородатый — и что-то медленно писал (судя по размашистым движениям, крупным почерком). 

— Вы оказались крепким орешком, сеньор де ла Вега, — произнес шрамированный. — Я думал, мы схватим вас в первый раз, вы же дали неплохой отпор. А у нас были сведения, что вы неженка. 

— Богатенький лентяй, не способный держать шпагу в руках, — присовокупил блондин.

Диего понял, как ему нужно себя вести, и картинно надул губы:

— Как вы смеете оскорблять меня? Я, может, и не одобряю насилие, но… — Диего закусил губу, но было уже поздно.

— Хорошенько же вы не одобряете насилие, — хмыкнул шрамированный и указал на свое лицо. — Вы мне чуть нос не сломали. 

— Это была случайность, — ответил Диего и вновь замолчал. Что-то он плохо соображал, закапывая себя с каждым словом. И он плаксиво закончил: — А как бы вы вели себя, если бы на вас напало три страшных бугая?

— Убежал бы, как пить дать, — хмыкнул шрамированный. 

Он был прав, а Диего вновь попал впросак. Тогда он попытался изобразить страх.

— Что вы собираетесь со мной делать, сеньоры? Прошу вас, только не бейте.

— Изуродовать это красивое личико? — хмыкнул шрамированный. — Нет, мы всего лишь хотим получить выкуп. Ваш отец — один из самых богатых людей Калифорнии, не так ли?

— Далеко не самый, — искренне удивился Диего. — Почему вы выбрали именно его?

— Разве не ясно? — вмешался блондин. — Мы решили, что вы легкая мишень. И поплатились за свою ошибку.

— Но теперь вы никуда не денетесь, — и шрамированный повернулся к пишущему: — Эй, закончил?

Бородатый покачал головой, продолжая свое дело.

— Это письмо с требованием выкупа, — похвастал шрамированный. — Думаю, стоит добавить что-нибудь для убедительности, а? Может, отрезать палец? — и он расхохотался.

Блондин нетерпеливо вздохнул, а Диего начал понимать, что, кажется, здорово влип.

— Пожалуйста, не трогайте меня, — взмолился он. — Честное слово, я не убегу, только не делайте мне больно. 

Шрамированный вытащил из сапога нож и облизал лезвие, затем подошел к Диего почти вплотную и втянул носом воздух.

— М-м-м, как вкусно пахнет обосранными штанами. Какой палец вам не жалко, сеньор де ла Вега? Может, мизинец? Невелика потеря, а? — и шрамированный вновь расхохотался, явно получая от происходящего удовольствие.

Диего отшатнулся, но шрамированный грубо схватил его за волосы и прижал щекой к своему бедру. Диего мог бы ударить его головой, но он играл роль человека, который на адреналине случайно разбросал нападающих гораздо сильнее его.

— Ближе к делу, — напомнил блондин.

Шрамированный ухмыльнулся и одним движением срезал с головы Диего клок волос:

— Надеюсь, с этим папочка поверит в серьезность наших намерений. 

Диего знал, что поверит. Получив письмо, отец придет к Монастарио — в последнее время они неплохо ладили, — а Монастарио вспомнит, что Диего так и не явился к назначенному времени, и поймет, что дело серьезное. А потом? Посоветует ли Монастарио заплатить выкуп или решит найти Диего собственными силами? Скорее всего, он скажет Алехандро заплатить и одновременно организует поиски. 

— Где произойдет обмен? — поинтересовался Диего.

— Ты смотри, какой любопытный, — восхитился шрамированный. — Не терпится вернуться домой? Вижу, что не терпится. Но не празднуйте раньше времени, сеньор, какое-то время вы побудете здесь. Нам еще нужно подготовиться к отъезду, и…

— Хватит болтовни, — прервал блондин.

Диего сделал вид, что не понял, насколько важной была услышанная им информация. Он заскулил и пожаловался, что веревки ужасно натирают ему руки, а ноги затекли от долгого сидения.

— Это ненадолго, — ответил шрамированный. — Скоро мы уложим вас в постельку, как хорошего мальчика.

Диего не понравилось, как это прозвучало — уж слишком радостным выглядел шрамированный, слишком маслянистым был его взгляд. Он огляделся и понял, что больше не видит бородатого. Закончил письмо и даже не показал его приятелям?

— Не надо меня никуда укладывать, — жалобно попросил он. — Клянусь, вам нечего опасаться. Я и пальцем не смогу вас тронуть, я же привязан, — и для верности он поерзал на стуле. 

— А может, поверим сосунку? — повернулся к блондину шрамированный. — Что он нам сделает? 

— Мы не можем рисковать, — покачал головой блондин.

Диего открыл глаза. В комнате было темно, и он не понимал, где находится. Сначала подумал, что в своей спальне, но его кровать была вдвое больше той, на которой он лежал. Может, ему неожиданно стало плохо, и он у Монастарио? Нет, его постельное белье пахло чистотой и самим Монастарио, а это было пыльным и грязным. Диего поднял голову, но тут же уронил ее на подушку, борясь с головокружением. 

Неожиданно он вспомнил, что случилось. Последним, что сказал блондин, было: «Мы не можем рисковать», и на его лицо легла резко пахнущая тряпка, а чья-то рука, видимо, бородатого, помешала ему отвернуться. И теперь он лежал незнамо где, не в силах встать, а голова гудела так, будто его не усыпили, а ударили чем-то тяжелым. 

Диего напряг слух и услышал шорох. Возможно, ему показалось, но он все же спросил: 

— Есть здесь кто? — получилось тихо, почти шепотом. 

Никто не ответил, но Диего внезапно осознал, как сухо у него в горле, и что тело болит, будто он потянул сразу все мышцы. Пощупав себя, он убедился, что на нем по-прежнему его костюм, в котором его схватили. Он попытался пошевелиться, но каждое движение давалось с трудом. 

Собрав волю в кулак, Диего удалось сесть и опустить одну ногу на пол. Его пробрал озноб и, боясь передумать, он спустил вторую. Если он сейчас встанет, то точно не удержится на ногах, он это знал, поэтому упал на колени, затем растянулся на каменном полу. Диего пополз вперед, ощупывая все вокруг, и скоро наткнулся на препятствие — стена. Хватаясь за нее руками, он смог постепенно подняться. Пошатнувшись, он кое-как устоял на ногах, облокотившись на стену, и огляделся — по-прежнему полная темнота. 

Сколько он был без сознания и что это за место? Вряд ли похитители перетащили его в другой дом, и это, скорее всего, просто другая комната там же, но где было это «там»? И почему здесь так холодно? Может, это подвал? Это бы объяснило отсутствие окон.

Диего оторвался от стены и медленно двинулся назад, расставив в стороны руки. Когда сил почти не осталось, он наткнулся на что-то твердое и одновременно мягкое. Пощупав вокруг, он понял, что это кресло, с которого местами слезла обивка, и с облегчением в него упал. Желание остаться в нем, отдавшись в объятия Морфея, было столь велико, что Диего пришлось больно себя ущипнуть. Он еще не обошел всю комнату, а ведь где-то должна была быть дверь. Надежда, что он смог бы ее открыть — все-таки Зорро владел кое-какими полезными навыками, — придала Диего сил, и он заставил себя встать. Споткнувшись несколько раз, он дошел до кровати, а затем до другой стены, в которой и оказалась дверь. Подергав ручку, Диего понял, что она заперта, пощупал — из крепкого дерева, не выломать, даже будь он в лучшей форме. 

Обойдя комнату, он обнаружил, что рядом с кроватью по другую сторону от кресла стоит низкий столик, и на нем — хлебные лепешки и стакан молока. В желудке заурчало, и Диего взобрался на кровать, не в силах больше держаться на ногах. Он съел все, что было, и выпил молоко. Почувствовав себя лучше, он сполз вниз, устроив голову на старой подушке, и закрыл глаза. Возможно, он наберется сил и придумает, как выбраться. Его веки стремительно тяжелели, и Диего не стал бороться со сном. 

Проснувшись, он понял, что в комнате больше не темно. Приподнявшись на локтях, Диего увидел, что на полу стоит почти догоревшая свеча, дающая слабый свет, который после кромешной тьмы показался ему ярким. Его прошиб холодный пот. Значит, пока он спал, кто-то здесь был и… что? 

Голова болела, будто он не проспал несколько часов беспробудным сном. Оглядевшись, Диего увидел, что в комнате, кроме кровати, стола и кресла, ничего не было. На столе лежали новые лепешки и стоял вновь наполненный стакан молока. Диего тянуло в сон, но он боялся закрывать глаза. А если кто-то войдет, пока он беспомощен? Он не смог бы дать отпор даже ребенку, не говоря уж о попытке сбежать. Ноги будто налились свинцом, и он не мог ими пошевелить. Почему-то он чувствовал себя более уставшим, чем при первом пробуждении. Возможно, если он подкрепится…

Диего съел лепешки, запив их сладким молоком, и головная боль начала утихать. Но вместе с облегчением к Диего пришла слабость. Он понял, что больше не может противиться сну, как ему ни страшно погружаться в бессознательное состояние. Казалось, стоит ему заснуть — и случится что-нибудь ужасное. Но веки слипались, и слипались, и слипались… 

Открыв глаза, Диего сразу понял, что не один. На ободранном кресле сидел шрамированный и смотрел прямо ему в глаза. Диего лежал ничком, хотя был уверен, что заснул сидя. Или память играет с ним злую шутку? 

— Сеньор де ла Вега, — произнес шрамированный со странной улыбкой и поднес руку к его лицу.

Диего попытался отшатнуться, но смог лишь повернуть голову. Шрамированный рассмеялся и убрал руку. Диего попытался встать или хотя бы сесть, но тело его не слушалось. 

— Как самочувствие? — в голосе шрамированного слышалась насмешка. — Помочь вам сесть? Вижу, вы пытаетесь.

Понимание, что шрамированный может сделать с ним, что угодно, захлестнуло, и внутри начала подниматься паника.

— Нет, — ответил Диего так тихо, что с трудом услышал свой голос.

Шрамированный однако встал и наклонился к нему, обхватил под мышками и легко приподнял, прислонив к стене. Диего пытался сопротивляться, но ничего не вышло. Почему ему так плохо? Почему с каждым разом он слабеет все больше? Тело сковала такая усталость, будто он не спал несколько дней.

— Что вы… хотите? — спросил Диего.

— О, наш богатенький мальчик наконец заинтересовался своей участью, — радостно воскликнул шрамированный, будто именно этого вопроса и ждал. — Уже не чувствуете себя таким уверенным, а, сеньор?

Диего промолчал, и это разозлило шрамированного: ухмылка сползла с его лица, и он наклонился вперед, обдав Диего зловонным дыханием:

— Пока ваш отец не заплатит, можете даже не надеяться выбраться отсюда. Никто вас не найдет. А если он и заплатит, — шрамированный хохотнул, — я не обещал, что верну ему вас таким же красивеньким. Может, мне подпортить ваше сладкое личико? — и шрамированный схватил его за подбородок. 

Диего отчаянно рванулся и укусил его руку. Выругавшись, шрамированный отшатнулся и с размаху влепил Диего пощечину. Голова Диего дернулась, но он не издал ни звука. 

— Вот за это и не люблю таких избалованных мальчишек, — куда спокойнее заявил шрамированный. — Вы думаете, что выше нас, обычных людей, и воротите нос. Но стоит вам оказаться в нашей власти… — его глаза заблестели, и Диего с ужасом понял, что для него все только начинается. — Ты еще узнаешь, каково это — жить в тесном закутке и ходить под себя.

— Отец заплатит выкуп, — произнес Диего, не до конца скрыв свой страх. Шрамированный явно наслаждался властью над ним, и это пугало больше, чем возможные побои.

— Заплатит, — кивнул шрамированный, — но до тех пор… — он не договорил и поднял что-то с пола. В руке у него был стакан с белой жидкостью. — На вот, выпей.

Диего облизал сухие губы. Усмехнувшись, шрамированный поднес стакан к его рту. Сделав глоток, Диего ощутил знакомый вкус переслащенного молока, и в голове что-то щелкнуло. Ну конечно! Ему специально добавляли столько сахара в молоко, чтобы заглушить горький вкус опия. Иногда, когда его мучила бессонница, Диего принимал слабую настойку лауданума, и этот вкус он бы ни с чем не спутал. Вот почему он постоянно хотел спать, даже только что проснувшись! Должно быть, ему давали очень большие дозы, раз он не мог нормально двигаться.

Мотнув головой, Диего оттолкнул стакан, и молоко расплескалось. Мысли ворочались медленно, но Диего вдруг почувствовал, что к нему возвращаются силы. Видимо, осознание, что он может обмануть шрамированного, добавило энергии.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — произнес Диего и дрожащей рукой принял стакан. — Пожалуйста.

— О, вспомнили о манерах, — одобрительно кивнул шрамированный и поднялся. — Раз вы так хорошо просите, принесу ночной горшок.

Как только шрамированный вышел, Диего опустил руку со стаканом вниз и выплеснул молоко под кровать, надеясь, что в слабом свете свечи белые капли не будут заметны. Шрамированный вернулся с горшком в руках.

— Расстегнуть вам брюки? — с сальной улыбочкой поинтересовался он, разглядывая его ноги.

— Я, кажется, ошибся, — выдавил Диего, — не хочу в туалет. Хочу… — он широко зевнул, закрыл глаза и позволил голове упасть на бок, — спа-а-ать…

Для более сильного впечатления он позволил пустому стакану выпасть из ослабевшей руки.

— Спи, — пробормотал шрамированный. — Спи крепко, дорогуша. 

Выровняв дыхание, Диего слушал, как шрамированный поднял с пола стакан и сел в кресло. Какое-то время было тихо, затем раздался шорох одежды и такой звук, будто шрамированный потирал руки. Когда он стал охать и кряхтеть, а звуки сделались влажными, Диего вдруг понял, что шрамированный мастурбирует, и, скорее всего, именно он был тому причиной. Диего с трудом удержался от гримасы отвращения, замаскировав дрожание губ причмокиванием, будто во сне. Шрамированный застонал, и звуки трения плоти о плоть прекратились. 

Диего вспомнил, что уже просыпался при горящей свече. Возможно ли, что и тогда шрамированный дрочил, глядя на него спящего? Возбуждал ли его Диего или чувство власти над пленником? Его вновь сковал страх. Докуда может дойти шрамированный в своей похоти? 

Наконец Диего услышал удаляющиеся шаги и звук открываемой и закрываемой двери. Открыв глаза, он убедился, что в комнате никого нет. Оглядев свой костюм, он вдруг заметил капли, которые не могли оказаться там из-за пролитого молока. Значит, шрамированный был к нему ближе, чем он думал. Диего возблагодарил Господа, что не мог этого видеть, и задумался, что ему теперь делать. Однако он по-прежнему был очень слаб и, как ни сопротивлялся усталости, скоро заснул.

Проснувшись в следующий раз, Диего услышал два голоса. Он не стал открывать глаза или двигаться, притворившись спящим. В помещении было прохладно, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и мог соображать быстрее — несомненно, действие лауданума слабело. Прислушавшись, он понял, что голоса спорили о нем. Один голос, который Диего сразу узнал, принадлежал шрамированному, второй ему был неизвестен. 

Шрамированный говорил, что имеет право насладиться молодым крепким телом, пока за него не внесут выкуп, а незнакомец отвечал, что за это их вздернут. Шрамированный возразил, что за похищение тоже не погладят по головке, но второй объяснил, что за деньги, которых у де ла Вега не сосчитать, никто мстить не будет, а вот если попортить любимого наследника… 

Только после этих слов Диего понял, что в комнате не похолодало, а это на нем не было брюк. Член, все еще скрытый кальсонами, наполовину встал, и Диего был уверен, что дело не в приятном сне. Все тело сковал ужас, когда Диего осознал, что именно делал шрамированный. Видимо, дрочил ему, когда его прервал второй человек. Диего не смог сдержать внезапной судороги, чем тут же привлек внимание.

— Молись, чтобы он ничего не понял, — заявил незнакомец.

Диего сделал вид, что только что проснулся, и медленно открыл глаза. Обведя взглядом комнату, он уставился на шрамированного, будто не узнавая его, затем посмотрел на владельца второго голоса — им оказался другой похититель, которого Диего про себя называл блондином. 

— Горазды же вы спать, сеньор, — улыбнулся блондин, подходя. — Хотите пить?

Диего очень хотел пить, но уж точно не отравленное молоко. И когда блондин упомянул про питье, Диего почувствовал, что на этот раз по-настоящему хочет отлить. Заставив себя забыть о гордости, он молча указал рукой на ночной горшок. Блондин уже поднял его, как вдруг вперед шагнул шрамированный и ухмыльнулся:

— Один он не справится. Я помогу.

У Диего было достаточно сил, чтобы даже встать, но он не мог в этом признаться, чтобы не раскрыть, что знает про лауданум. Оставалось терпеть, теша себя надеждой на побег. 

— Давай подержу, — предложил шрамированный, вытаскивая член Диего из кальсон.

Диего покраснел, понимая, что эрекция не спадет, пока он не помочится. А помочиться в таком состоянии будет непросто. Блондин промолчал, и шрамированный перевернул Диего на бок.

— Нет, — заявил шрамированный, глядя на Диего голодным взглядом, — так вы забрызгаете пол, сеньор, а мы ведь этого не хотим, да? Ссы на кровать.

И, к унижению Диего, шрамированный направил его член вниз — на простыни и его собственные ноги. 

— Кончай свои игры, — недовольно произнес блондин.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся шрамированный, поглаживая крайнюю плоть Диего. — Я помогаю кабальеро поссать.

Переведя взгляд, Диего увидел, как это возбуждает шрамированного — его брюки топорщились в паху, а лицо вспотело и раскраснелось. Диего хотел скорее прекратить пытку и помочиться, но от страха и ужаса тело его предало — он не мог выдавить ни капли. 

— Ты меня достал, — раздраженно ответил блондин. Возможно, Диего ошибся, и шрамированный вовсе не главарь банды? — Я кому только что объяснял, что нас ждет за такое?

Шрамированный убрал руку и выпрямился, повернувшись к блондину:

— Я же не отодрал щенка, как ты и просил! — закричал он, брызгая слюной. — Чего ты еще хочешь, Мигель?

— Не называй меня по имени, болван, — прошипел блондин, он же Мигель, бросив настороженный взгляд на Диего. 

— Не смей лишать меня маленьких радостей, иначе я…

— Иначе что?

Шрамированный внезапно успокоился и заискивающе улыбнулся:

— Дадим ему попить, а потом обсудим, что делать дальше.

Мигель кивнул и взял откуда-то из-за спины Диего — видимо, со стола, — стакан с молоком и протянул. Диего, делая вид, что с трудом берет стакан, приложил его к губам. Другой рукой он обхватил свой член и, подавляя стыд, начал его поглаживать, отвлекая внимание шрамированного — его взгляд тут же уперся в пах Диего. Мигель же с отвращением отвернулся, и Диего пролил молоко мимо рта, на простыни, и сдвинул подушку, закрыв мокрое пятно. Вспомнив, как до этого быстро действовал лауданум, через минуту он перестал водить по члену, а Мигель вытащил из его ослабевшей руки стакан. Диего приоткрыл рот — так было проще контролировать дыхание.

— Вот ведь мерзавец, — услышал Диего голос шрамированного. — Не знал бы, решил бы, что он специально меня дразнит. Я чуть не кончил, глядя, как он дрочит.

— Фу, Антонио, — откликнулся Мигель, — он накачан опиумом и не понимает, что происходит. Тебе обязательно надо ставить под угрозу наше предприятие? 

— Но ты только посмотри на этого красавца, — восхищенно продолжил Антонио. — Раскинулся тут, словно приглашает… А если у него даже сейчас такой большой член, то каков он при полном стояке? И эта крепкая задница… Так бы и трахнул.

— Мало тебе шлюх? 

— Нет, я хочу трахнуть аристократа, — судя по прерывистому голосу Антонио, он был бы не прочь сейчас подрочить. — Смотри, как он распахнул рот — будто готов мне отсосать.

Раздался шорох одежды.

— Антонио, твою мать, я не желаю смотреть на твой вонючий хуй! — воскликнул Мигель. — Выеби себя, если так не терпится, но не на моих глазах. 

— Так вали отсюдова — только загораживаешь мне обзор.

— Ага, а стоит мне выйти, ты тут же засунешь елдак в наш мешок с деньгами? Нет уж, уволь.

Диего до сих пор хотел помочиться и с нетерпением ждал, когда останется один. В низу живота болезненно тянуло, и с каждым мгновением становилось все труднее притворяться спящим. Однако Мигель и Антонио продолжали спорить, все повышая голоса. В какой-то момент раздались звуки возни, и голоса стали удаляться. Диего разобрал, что Мигель собирается отвести Антонио к колодцу и окунуть его в ледяную воду.

Выждав для верности еще минуту, Диего открыл глаза и приподнялся на локте. Обведя взглядом пустую комнату, он заметил дверь. Приоткрытую дверь. Диего удивленно моргнул, но видение никуда не исчезло. Видимо, в спешке Мигель забыл про дверь, либо решил ее запереть после того, как охладит Антонио — ведь, по его мнению, Диего крепко спал. Скорее всего, Мигель силком тащил Антонио, и обе руки были заняты.

Возможно, это его единственный шанс! Диего встал с постели и покачнулся, опершись о стену, однако быстро пришел в себя. Его брюки валялись в углу, и он быстро их натянул, прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи. Все было тихо, но Диего не знал, где находится третий похититель — он мог быть неподалеку. Однако вряд ли у него появится другая такая возможность сбежать. 

Чувства Диего были несколько притуплены — все еще чувствовалось действие лауданума, — но он мог идти, не создавая шума. Сразу за его комнатой начинался коридор, заканчивающийся каменной лестницей. На стене висела масляная лампа, освещавшая путь. Поднявшись по лестнице, Диего бесшумно приоткрыл дверь — петли оказались смазаны — и выглянул. Комната, куда выходила лестница, была залита лучами заходящего солнца — все это время его действительно держали в подвале. По-прежнему было тихо, и надежда Диего возросла. Он знал, что в некоторых старых домах жильцам приходилось ходить к колодцу, который мог быть далеко. Вдруг он успеет скрыться до возвращения похитителей? 

Диего прошел мимо входной двери и стал выглядывать в окна. В одном он увидел то, что искал — маленькие фигурки Мигеля и Антонио. Судя по бурной жестикуляции, они о чем-то горячо спорили, и на какое-то короткое время Диего обрадовался, что Антонио оказался таким несдержанным в своих желаниях. Если бы не его приставания, Диего бы не удалось уйти. С другой стороны, стал бы он тогда рисковать, или дождался бы выкупа? Наверное, стал. Однако радость тут же сменилась страхом: а если он не успеет? 

Он прошел к противоположной от похитителей части дома и вскоре обнаружил маленькую дверцу, ведущую на задний двор. Выйдя, он огляделся и, набравшись решимости, направился к ближайшим зарослям кустов. Скоро Мигель вернется, чтобы запереть дверь, и обнаружит, что «мешок с деньгами» пропал. Тогда он пустится за ним в погоню и с большой вероятностью поймает, ведь у похитителей наверняка есть лошади. Вспомнив про лошадей, Диего споткнулся и чуть не растянулся на земле. Почему он сразу не подумал, что бежать следовало верхом? Теперь он уже боялся повернуть назад, рискнув наткнуться на Мигеля или Антонио. 

Скрывшись в кустах, Диего остановился перевести дух. На сколько хватит его сил? Ноги уже дрожали от напряжения, а одежда стала липнуть к телу. Никогда еще Диего не было так сложно шагать — даже не бежать. Но следовало торопиться. Где-то должны быть другие дома, не в пустыне же его держали. 

Последующий путь Диего запомнил плохо. Он так устал, что еле переставлял ноги, пот заливал лицо, а в какой-то момент он просто упал, не в силах пошевелиться. Пока он лежал, выплевывая сухую землю, по ноге вдруг потекла горячая струйка, намочив брюки. До этого момента Диего находился в сильном напряжении и забыл о нуждах организма, и теперь тот ему отомстил. Диего было все равно. Теперь все было не важно. 

Вдалеке раздался стук копыт; он приподнял голову и прищурился. Метрах в двухстах проскакал Антонио, и Диего даже показалось, что он видит злобно вращающиеся глаза. Диего окружали заросли травы, и он возблагодарил Господа, что так вовремя лишился сил. Если бы он шел, Антонио заметил бы его прежде, чем он успел спрятаться. 

Через несколько минут после того, как Антонио проскакал мимо, Диего поднялся и направился к тому месту, где видел Антонио в последний раз. Так он вышел на хорошо утоптанную дорогу. Оглядевшись, он не узнал этих мест, однако дорога куда-то вела, и вдоль нее должен был кто-то жить. Подумав, он решил пойти в том направлении, откуда появился Антонио — вряд ли он вернется. Сойдя на обочину, Диего продолжил шагать, скрываясь за придорожными деревьями и кустами. Он считал, что теперь-то успеет спрятаться, услышав шум, однако позже понял, как сильно ошибался.

Согнуть ногу, выставить ее вперед, упереться в землю, подвести к себе вторую ногу, повторить… Диего услышал стук копыт чуть раньше, чем его окликнули по имени.

— Дон Диего, наконец-то! Мы вас так долго искали!

Диего повернулся и сквозь пелену в глазах узнал сержанта Гарсию. Тот спешился и поспешил к нему.

— Скачи скорее к команданте и доложи, что мы нашли дона Диего! — крикнул Гарсия в сторону, и Диего увидел, что с ним еще один солдат. 

Неужели ему так повезло, что он наткнулся на патруль, организованный Монастарио. Монастарио… Все эти дни Диего о нем почти не вспоминал. Он ни о чем не думал, кроме страшной темной комнаты и людях, в чьей власти был. Неужели все закончилось?..

— Дон Диего, что с вами случилось? — лицо Гарсии оказалось прямо перед ним.

Диего улыбнулся и потерял сознание.

***

Диего очнулся к звукам приказов, отдаваемых знакомым голосом. Он лежал на земле, поддерживаемый кем-то, но не Монастарио. Диего открыл глаза. Над ним было обеспокоенное лицо Алехандро.

— Отец… — прошептал Диего.

— Диего, ты пришел в себя! — радостно воскликнул Алехандро и обнял его, поцеловав в лоб.

Диего показалось, что в глазах отца стоят слезы. Он растроганно улыбнулся и взял его за руку.

— Капитан, Диего очнулся, — сообщил Алехандро, глядя вверх. 

Над Диего возникло лицо Монастарио, такое же взволнованное, как у Алехандро.

— Дон Диего, простите, но я должен кое-что спросить. Вы знаете, где вас держали? 

— Не ходите туда, — заплетающимся языком ответил Диего, вцепляясь второй рукой в рукав Монастарио. — Они вас убьют, — память о произошедшем была еще свежа.

— Ничего они мне не сделают. И я буду не один. 

— Колодец… — попытался объяснить Диего. — Ускакал туда, — и дрожащей рукой ткнул в сторону, куда уехал шрамированный.

— Капитан, — произнес Алехандро с сомнением, — мне кажется, мой сын не способен отвечать сейчас на вопросы. Это не может подождать?

— Нужно поймать похитителей, пока они не сбегут, — покачал головой Монастарио. — Я должен знать, где держали дона Диего, — Монастарио склонился ниже. — Пожалуйста, дон Диего, вы можете рассказать? Обещаю, мне ничто не угрожает.

— Ближе, — попросил Диего и, когда Монастарио приставил ухо к его губам, еле слышно описал дом с подвалом, упомянул про ищущего его шрамированного и как можно точнее попытался объяснить, откуда пришел.

Закончив, он обессиленно откинулся на руки отца и закрыл глаза. Монастарио подозвал к себе Гарсию и принялся организовывать отряд, а Алехандро спросил:

— Тебя пытали, Диего? Били? Тебе нужен врач?

— Нет, — ответил Диего не сразу, — меня не били.

— Что? — не расслышал Алехандро.

Диего чуть повысил голос:

— Я в порядке. Просто накачали опиумом.

Он услышал над собой удивленный вздох, и Алехандро еще крепче прижал его к груди. 

— Хочу домой, — всхлипнул Диего, чувствуя, что еще немного — и заплачет.

— Конечно, сынок — как только прибудет повозка. Не думаю, что ты сможешь ехать верхом.

— Расскажи, что без меня случилось, — попросил Диего, желая отвлечься от мыслей о подвале. — Ты ведь не отдал выкуп?

— Нет, — ответил Алехандро. — Я был у капитана Монастарио, когда прибыл человек от сержанта Гарсии и сообщил, что тебя нашли. Должен сказать, капитан отдавал все силы этому делу, и я ему безмерно благодарен. Если бы не он… — Алехандро вздохнул. — Видишь ли, похитители требовали сначала отдать им деньги, а взамен пообещали указать место, где тебя скрывают. Капитан Монастарио объяснил, что непрямой обмен рискован — не было гарантий, что после получения выкупа тебя вернут живым и здоровым. В своем письме похитители написали, что позже сообщат о месте, куда принести деньги, но прошло четыре дня, а они так и не вышли на связь. До сих пор не понимаю почему.

Диего представил, как долго мог еще оставаться во власти Антонио, и поежился. 

— Шрамированный об этом говорил, — вдруг вспомнил он. — Хотел получить деньги и сразу сбежать. Я думал, он ждет отхода корабля, но не уверен… Ох, забыл сказать об этом Монастарио.

— Он вернется — скажешь, — успокоил Алехандро. — Господи, Диего, ты весь дрожишь. Тебе холодно?

Диего покачал головой. Ему действительно было холодно, но лишь там, где паха и ног касались мокрые брюки. Он просто очень устал. Так устал, что даже заснуть не было сил. А еще он боялся за Монастарио и хотел убедиться, что тот вернется целым и невредимым. 

Видимо, он все же задремал, потому что по ощущениям прошло всего несколько минут, как он вновь услышал голос Монастарио:

— В доме никого — видимо, эти ублюдки уже сбежали. 

— Капитан, — окликнул его Алехандро, — Диего хотел еще кое-что вам сообщить. Похитители собирались уехать из этих краев, как только получат выкуп. Диего решил, что речь об отплытии корабля.

— Спасибо, дон Алехандро, я проверю ближайшие порты. Сержант Гарсия, ко мне! Снарядите людей — вы знаете, что делать.

— Так точно, капитан!

— Дон Алехандро, ваша повозка еще не прибыла? 

— К сожалению, нет, капитан. 

— Как дон Диего?

Диего не понимал, почему Монастарио не спросит у него лично.

— Он все время засыпает. Сказал, что его опаивали опиумом.

Ах да, он забыл открыть глаза.

— Насколько, по-вашему, это серьезно?

— Боюсь, как бы у него не развилась зависимость.

— Всего за несколько дней? Не думаю, что вам стоит волноваться, дон Алехандро. Если бы ему давали слишком большие дозы, он бы…

Голоса уплыли, и Диего перестал что-либо слышать.

Его куда-то несли, и Диего было уютно и тепло. Он точно знал, что это кто-то знакомый, кто-то дорогой ему, но не мог понять кто. Диего обнял этого человека и ощутил запах пропитанной потом и пылью ткани. Он помнил эту плотную ткань на ощупь, а запах навевал приятные воспоминания.

— Потерпите чуть-чуть, дон Диего, — услышал он над собой голос, так же вызывающий лишь положительные эмоции, — скоро вы будете дома. 

Дома? Зачем ему домой? И почему он не может дойти до него сам? Неужели он напился до потери сознания?.. 

— Вам помочь, капитан? — раздался другой голос рядом. — Честное слово, я бы и сам справился.

— Простите, дон Алехандро, но в вашем возрасте нельзя носить такие тяжести, — в голосе приятно пахнущего человека слышалась улыбка. 

Алехандро… Какое знакомое имя… 

Над ним склонялся шрамированный, и его лицо выражало нетерпение. «Ты навсегда останешься со мной, мальчишка, — из его рта неожиданно хорошо пахло. — Мигель заберет бабки, а я оставлю себе тебя. Ты рад, красавчик?» Рука шрамированного — Антонио, вспомнил Диего — потрепала его по щеке, затем над головой раздался голос Мигеля: «Будем трахать его по очереди». К нему потянулись чьи-то руки, и третий голос зловеще добавил: «Он никогда не поймет, что с ним происходит. Антонио, давай молоко». 

Диего вскрикнул и резко сел. 

— Тс-с, — на его плечо успокаивающе легла рука, рука в знакомом темно-синем рукаве, — вы в безопасности.

— Энрике, — прошептал Диего и прижался губами к руке Монастарио.

— Дон Диего, — тихо произнес Монастарио, — здесь ваш отец.

Диего отпрянул от Монастарио и смущенно огляделся. Напротив сидел Алехандро и глядел в окно повозки — казалось, он ничего не заметил. Когда между Диего и Монастарио образовалось свободное пространство, Алехандро взглянул на него и улыбнулся:

— Как ты, сынок?

— Лучше, — честно ответил Диего. Голова уже не ощущалась такой тяжелой. — А что?.. 

Диего запнулся. Он хотел спросить, почему Монастарио едет с ними, хотя предпочитает передвигаться верхом, но это прозвучало бы невежливо. Кроме того, его это более чем устраивало. 

На краю сознания крутилась какая-то мысль...

— Я же знаю имена похитителей! — воскликнул Диего, сжав колено Монастарио. — Шрамированного зовут Антонио, а блондина — Мигель. Пресвятая Мария, какой же я болван!

— Не корите себя, — произнес Монастарио, — чудо, что вы вообще смогли в таких подробностях указать нам путь к дому.

— Я? — удивился Диего. — Когда?..

Последним, что он помнил, было лицо сержанта Гарсии, после этого — провал, а затем — Монастарио, несущий его на руках. 

— Отец, а как ты здесь очутился? — повернулся к нему Диего. — И как вам удалось меня найти?

— Тебя встретил сержант Гарсия, — удивленно ответил Алехандро. — Он послал сообщить об этом капитану Монастарио, и по счастливой случайности я как раз был у него… Но, Диего, я тебе это уже рассказывал. Ну, хорошо, — и Алехандро стал повторять то, что, по его словам, Диего уже знал.

Монастарио его приобнял, видимо, считая, что это выглядит достаточно невинно, и Диего, осмелев, положил голову ему на плечо. В конце концов, может у него быть синдром спасенного, или как там это называется?.. 

Когда они подъехали к асьенде де ла Вега, уже стемнело, и Алехандро отправился отдавать распоряжения слугам. Диего пригласил Монастарио отужинать с ними, и тот охотно согласился. Затем он поспешил в столовую и осушил целый графин с водой, давясь и проливая жидкость на одежду. Утолив жажду, он отправился на поиски отца и обнаружил его в гостиной. Диего поинтересовался, не против ли тот, если, учитывая позднее время, Монастарио у них переночует. Алехандро эта мысль понравилась, и Диего вслух удивился, насколько они сблизились в его отсутствие. 

— Я обязан капитану Монастарио, — объяснил Алехандро. — Он так умело организовал твои поиски, что почти вся территория вокруг Лос-Анджелеса обследовалась его людьми. Сержант Гарсия, например, патрулировал дорогу к Сан-Диего… И потом капитан оказался не таким уж жестоким и бессердечным, как я думал. Видел бы ты, как рьяно он занимался твоим делом, будто… — Алехандро задумался и продолжил с улыбкой, — будто от эффективности его действий зависела жизнь друга. Вы ведь успели подружиться, Диего? — Диего кивнул. — Не подумал бы раньше, что такое возможно, но ты смог разглядеть в капитане то, чего не видел ни я, ни другие. И, кажется, капитан Монастарио очень дорожит этими отношениями.

— Рад, что вы ладите, — улыбнулся Диего. — Возможно, теперь я смогу чаще приглашать капитана Монастарио?

— Я не против, — подтвердил Алехандро и взглянул поверх его головы. — Капитан, Диего покажет вам вашу комнату.

Диего развернулся и увидел на пороге Монастарио. Тот облокотился о косяк, сложив на груди руки — было такое чувство, что стоял он там давно. 

— Надеюсь, вы не против, что я без вашего спроса устраиваю вас на ночлег? — произнес Диего, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Комната для гостей как раз рядом с моей.

— Очень предусмотрительно с вашей стороны, — улыбнулся Монастарио.

Диего с облегчением выдохнул. Он не хотел, чтобы Монастарио уезжал, и тот явно был рад остаться.

— Сказать по правде, я бы не отказался от ванны, — добавил Монастарио. 

Диего вздрогнул, вспомнив, что так и не сменил костюм. Впервые после побега он подумал, насколько от него, наверное, смердит. Еще он хотел сходить в сортир, но знал, что не сможет выдавить ни капли.

— Я тоже, — признал он.

Сначала Диего зашел в свою спальню и попросил Луизу, которая уже закончила стелить его постель, нагреть воды для него и Монастарио и обеспечить их гостя всем необходимым: умывальными принадлежностями, сменой белья, халатом и прочими вещами. Монастарио начал было протестовать, но Диего сказал, что ему попадет от отца, если гостя не обслужат по высшему разряду. Он оставил Луизу заниматься его ванной и провел Монастарио в гостевую комнату. 

Пока Монастарио осматривался, Диего расстегнул на себе куртку и еле удержался от того, чтобы не снять вонючие брюки. Он стал переминаться с ноги на ногу, нетерпеливо поглядывая в коридор. Наконец, Луиза вернулась, сообщив, что спальня Диего готова. 

— Пройдемте ко мне, пока Луиза здесь все подготавливает, — предложил Диего и быстрым шагом вышел.

Оказавшись в спальне, Диего запер дверь на задвижку и принялся нетерпеливо сдирать с себя ненавистный костюм. 

— Осторожнее, дон Диего, вы что-нибудь порвете, — заметил Монастарио, следя за его движениями.

— Собираюсь его сжечь, — ответил Диего и кинул куртку и брюки в неразожженный камин. Туда же полетели шарф, рубашка и кальсоны. 

Чего-то не хватало, и Диего растерянно огляделся. Он ощупал голое тело, затем подошел к камину и принялся копаться в куче одежды.

— Что вы ищете? — присел рядом с ним Монастарио.

— Пояс.

— На вас не было пояса.

— О, — Диего замер и сцепил руки, — точно, меня же им… 

— Связали? — догадался Монастарио, когда Диего замолчал.

Диего кивнул и сглотнул ком в горле, затем еще раз и еще. Монастарио осторожно его обнял и погладил по голове, и Диего, всхлипнув, спрятал лицо на его груди. Он все же сумел сдержать слезы и через некоторое время отстранился, глубоко вздохнув. Монастарио глядел на него с таким сочувствием, что Диего вновь чуть не разрыдался.

— Вы, наверное, думаете, что я жалок, — пробормотал он, краснея. 

— Не думаю, — возразил Монастарио и, помолчав, добавил: — Но меня пугает, что вы держите все в себе.

— Я и так доставил много хлопот, вам и отцу. А стоило лишь последовать вашему совету и не ходить без сопровождения.

— Вы снова вините себя в том, в чем не виноваты, — вздохнул Монастарио и погладил его по плечу. — Примите ванну — может, вам полегчает.

Диего кивнул и залез в приготовленную Луизой ванну. Монастарио знал, как он любил нежиться в горячей воде, погрузившись в нее до подбородка, но сейчас водные процедуры Диего не радовали. Вода напоминала о недавних страданиях, и Диего принялся остервенело тереть все тело мочалкой. Рядом вновь присел Монастарио и протянул ему мыло; выглядел он обеспокоенным.

— Я в порядке, — заверил Диего.

— Хм.

— И я так и не поблагодарил вас за спасение. Если бы не вы, Антонио поймал бы меня вновь, — он содрогнулся, представив такое развитие событий. Взглянув в лицо Монастарио, он решился: — Я хотел бы попросить об услуге.

— Разумеется.

— Я должен вам кое-что рассказать.

На лице Монастарио мелькнуло понимание:

— О том, что с вами случилось?

— Да.

— Вы не должны, дон Диего, если не хотите. Правда, вы…

— Я хочу, — перебил его Диего. — Просто… я могу рассказать только вам. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы... м-м-м... посмотрели на ситуацию со стороны, понимаете?

— Если вы про инцидент с брюками, — кашлянул Монастарио, — то не стоит. Любой человек на вашем месте не выдержал бы напряжения.

Неужели он считает, что Диего намочил брюки от страха? Нет, он не позволит Монастарио так о нем думать. 

— Вы не так меня поняли, — возразил Диего, хватая его за руку. — Выслушайте же меня, капитан.

— Простите, — Монастарио сжал его руку, — я подумал, вам будет неприятно вспоминать случившееся. Прошу вас...

И Диего рассказал обо всем, что происходило в том подвале. С каждым его словом Монастарио становился все мрачнее, пока Диего не дошел до попытки изнасилования. Тут Монастарио заскрежетал зубами и пригрозил, что лично убьет похитителей, как только они ему попадутся. Затем Диего чуть ли не шепотом описал издевательства Антонио, когда он хотел помочиться, и Монастарио обнял его и на долгие мгновения крепко прижал к груди. Когда он его отпустил, Диего заметил, что мундир Монастарио промок. 

— Как думаете, я сделал все, что мог? — неуверенно спросил Диего. Выговорившись, он понял, что ему нужно нечто иное — понимание. 

— Вы умница, — улыбнулся Монастарио и снова его обнял, продолжая говорить на ухо. — Вы сообразили, что в молоко вам добавляли лауданум, сумели обмануть этих мерзавцев и сбежать — это больше, чем можно было ожидать. Мне больно слышать, что с вами творили, и будьте уверены, они за это поплатятся.

— Спасибо, — Диего сжал Монастарио в ответ, — мне действительно стало легче. Надеюсь, вы не думаете обо мне слишком плохо? 

— Плохо? — Монастарио обдал шею Диего теплым дыханием.

— Я рад, что после всего, что я рассказал, вам не противно меня касаться, — признался Диего. 

— Почему мне должно быть противно?

— Впрочем, вы еще не трогали меня там, где трогал Антонио, — смутился Диего.

— И даже там не будет противно, — Монастарио отстранился и посмотрел Диего в глаза. — Я не знаю, что сказать. Обычно вы такой жизнерадостный и уверенный в себе, никогда ни в чем не сомневаетесь и не останавливаетесь на полпути. Как мне убедить вас, что я люблю вас так же сильно, как прежде, если не больше?

Диего благодарно поцеловал Монастарио, и тот с жаром ему ответил. 

— Залезайте, — приглашающе махнул рукой Диего. 

Неожиданно у него закружилась голова, и он вцепился в бортик ванны.

— Что случилось? Вам плохо? — забеспокоился Монастарио.

— Просто голоден, — слабо улыбнулся Диего. Он не стал говорить, как давление в мочевом пузыре вызвало приступ паники. Видимо, он еще долго не сможет спокойно мочиться.

— Тогда заканчивайте скорее и спускайтесь вниз, а я по-быстрому приму ванну и присоединюсь к вам в столовой, хорошо? Только… — Монастарио с усмешкой оглядел свой мундир, — мне понадобится сухой костюм.

— Посмотрите у меня в шкафу. 

Выйдя из ванны, Диего вытерся и присоединился к Монастарио возле шкафа. Не успел он взять чистое белье, как Монастарио указал на бирюзовый костюм с золотыми узорами.

— Наденьте этот.

— Чтобы гармонировал с землистым цветом лица? — попытался пошутить Диего. 

— Помните нашу первую встречу? — улыбнулся Монастарио. — Вы были именно в нем.

— Как не помнить, — и Диего приобнял его за талию. — Но неужели воспоминания о ней вызывают у вас приятные чувства? Я же тогда больно уколол вас пером.

— О, так это были вы? — глаза Монастарио заблестели. — А я отругал Гарсию, — и он понизил голос. — Значит, вас с самого начала тянуло тыкать чем-то в мой зад?

— Возможно, где-то глубоко внутри вы всегда меня привлекали, — и Диего потянулся к его губам. — Очень глубоко внутри.

Монастарио обхватил его за плечи и с силой прижал к себе. Они исступленно целовались, будто не виделись вечность, но для Диего эти несколько дней и были вечностью. Он так и не успел ничего надеть и ощущал шершавую мокрую поверхность мундира всей грудью. Диего потерся сосками о грубую ткань и довольно замычал в рот Монастарио. 

Неожиданно Монастарио подтолкнул его вперед и усадил на край ванны; взял в рот член. Он быстро задвигал головой, пытаясь вобрать его полностью, но подавился. Тогда Монастарио принялся водить по стволу рукой, облизывая головку, пока Диего не начал задыхаться от возбуждения. Он кончил слишком быстро и обессиленно уткнулся лбом в плечо Монастарио. Если бы он не упирался о ванну, то уже сполз бы на пол. Монастарио удерживал его еще руками, и Диего позволил себе полностью расслабиться. 

Неожиданно напряжение внутри отпустило, и он почувствовал, как мочится прямо на Монастарио. Монастарио без слов перекинул его ноги внутрь ванны и взял член в руку, направляя струю в воду. Как Диего ни пытался остановить мочеиспускание, но тело его совершенно не слушалось. Струя ослабла, и Монастарио погладил его по животу, слегка нажимая на мышцы. Струя вновь увеличилась. Диего со стыдом наблюдал за его действиями, понимая, что теперь Монастарио знает все — даже об этой его проблеме. 

Когда Диего закончил, Монастарио зачерпнул из ванны воды и ополоснул нижнюю часть его тела, после чего поднял на руки и перенес на кровать. Диего уже не мог сдерживать слезы — от унижения или благодарности? — и Монастарио его обнял. 

— Я не думал, что все так серьезно, — нарушил молчание Монастарио. — Не беспокойтесь, это пройдет. 

— Извините, что вам пришлось это видеть, — шмыгнул носом Диего. — Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал. 

— От меня можете не скрываться, — погладил его по волосам Монастарио, — но я вас понимаю. Я бы тоже никому не рассказал. 

Эти слова успокоили Диего, и он выпрямился, вытирая глаза.

— Ужин, наверное, уже готов, — виновато произнес он, — а вы так и не помылись с дороги. 

— Ничего страшного, я быстро управлюсь. 

Диего нехотя выпустил Монастарио, и тот взял из шкафа рубашку и брюки, сказав, что обойдется без жилета и куртки, которые все равно будут ему велики. После чего ушел к себе, а Диего принялся приводить себя в порядок, надеясь, что отец не заметит его припухшие глаза.

За ужином Монастарио и Алехандро разговаривали о сборе урожая, политике, проблемах с индейцами и других вещах, которые были интересны обоим. Диего слушал их краем уха, наслаждаясь хорошей едой. Закончив, он выпил бокал вина и удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула. Монастарио как раз объяснял, почему похитители, по его мнению, сбежали по суше. Диего и не заметил, когда начали говорить о нем. 

— Простите, — перебил Диего, — а почему не по морю?

— Потому что в порту сейчас нет кораблей, — ответил Монастарио. — Я вообще не понимаю, как можно полагаться на морской путь, разве что… — он щелкнул пальцами, — ну да, они могли договориться с какими-нибудь пиратами или контрабандистами. Но даже так ждать можно долго, ведь пираты не ходят по расписанию. 

— Они никуда не торопились, — вставил Диего.

— Если в порту заметят какой корабль, мне сразу сообщат, — успокоил его Монастарио. — Еще они могут попробовать отплыть из Сан-Франциско, и завтра я пошлю курьера к тамошним властям. Если эти мерзавцы там появятся, их схватят. Но думаю, они сбежали в Америку — прекрасное место для таких бандитов, — Монастарио сжал в руках вилку. — Надеюсь, их там поймают и замучают индейцы, либо, на крайний случай, вздернут за новое преступление.

— Что ж, — произнес Алехандро, поднимая бокал, — за удачное завершение этого дела. Пусть преступники понесут наказание. — Они выпили. — И за Диего.

Посидев еще немного, Диего почувствовал, что его клонит в сон, и откланялся. Стоило голове коснуться подушки, и он отключился.

В спальню задувал ветер, и Диего вспомнил, что забыл закрыть окно. Он почти заснул, когда услышал тихий голос: «Думал, сможешь от меня сбежать, красавчик? Я поклялся Мигелю, что попробую твою задницу, и я это сделаю». Диего дернулся и вдруг понял, что не может встать с постели: руки были подняты над головой и привязаны к изголовью кровати. Приподняв голову, он увидел нависающую над ним огромную фигуру. Лица не было видно, но Диего не сомневался, что это Антонио. «Ну что, готов к лучшему траху в своей жизни?» Диего попытался ударить его ногой, но не мог пошевелиться. Антонио рассмеялся и протянул ему стакан, из которого воняло мочой: «На вот, выпей молочка. Только не испачкай костюм — мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, что случилось». Диего извернулся и попытался зубами развязать стягивающие его путы — и замер. Руки были связаны пропавшим поясом.

Диего застонал и проснулся. За окном шумели деревья, отбрасывая тени на пол. В комнате никого не было, и он вздохнул с облегчением. Повернувшись на другой бок, Диего закрыл глаза, но сон не шел. 

Через некоторое время, поняв, что уже не заснет, Диего накинул халат, зажег лампу и вышел из комнаты. Постучался в дверь Монастарио и удивился, как быстро ему открыли. Монастарио, щурясь, пытался одновременно запахнуть халат и пригладить взъерошенные волосы. 

— Я вас не разбудил? — смущенно спросил Диего.

— Нет, я еще не ложился.

— Можно войти?

Монастарио отошел в сторону, пропуская Диего. Диего заметил, что постель разложена и смята, а на тумбочке лежит раскрытая книга. Свеча не горела — видимо, погасла от сквозняка.

— Тоже не спится? — спросил Монастарио, закрывая за ним дверь, и махнул в сторону кровати. — Дон Алехандро любезно разрешил мне пользоваться библиотекой, и я смог найти труд по военному делу, который давно мечтал прочесть. 

— И, кажется, увлеклись, — улыбнулся Диего, ставя лампу на тумбу. — Сколько сейчас времени, час ночи, два? 

Монастарио поежился и скинул халат, оставшись в кальсонах и рубашке, затем залез под одеяло и уселся в изголовье. Снова мерзнет, подумал Диего с нежностью. Он тоже снял халат и присоединился к Монастарио, устроившись у него под боком. Монастарио сполз ниже, и Диего положил голову ему на плечо. 

— Почитаете мне? — попросил Диего.

Одной рукой Монастарио взял книгу, другой обнял Диего за плечи. Закрыв глаза, Диего наслаждался глубоким равномерным голосом, и приснившийся кошмар показался ему даже смешным. В самом деле, надо быть самоубийцей, чтобы явиться на асьенду де ла Вега, когда тебя всюду ищут.

— Дон Диего, вы спите? — тихо спросил Монастарио.

— М-м-м.

— Тогда читаю дальше, — в его голосе слышалась улыбка.

Диего устроился поудобнее, обняв Монастарио обеими руками, и зевнул. 

— Мне слишком нравится ваш голос, чтобы под него спать, — сонно ответил он. — Прошу вас, продолжайте.

Но Монастарио отложил книгу, опустил подушки и лег на бок лицом к Диего:

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Замечательно, — улыбнулся Диего. — Не возражаете, если я останусь?

— Разумеется, нет, — Монастарио погладил его по руке. — Надеюсь, утром вас не хватится дон Алехандро.

— Он привык, что я долго сплю, и вообще у нас нет привычки ломиться друг к другу, но это вы и так знаете, — Монастарио часто проникал в спальню Диего по тайному ходу, оставался до утра и уходил незамеченным. — Однажды он вошел ко мне, когда я мастурбировал. Я не услышал стука, и нам обоим было очень неловко. С тех пор он всегда ждет разрешения. Это оказалось очень кстати, когда Зорро… я возвращался после ночных приключений.

— Сколько вам было? 

— Когда отец меня застукал? Лет пятнадцать, думаю. 

— Вам не досталось?

— Ну, он же не обнаружил в моей постели другого мужчину, — усмехнулся Диего, прижимаясь к Монастарио. — Однако иногда мне кажется, что он догадывается о моих пристрастиях.

— Почему? — Монастарио принялся гладить его по обнаженной спине.

— Он перестал напоминать мне о поиске невесты.

— Бедный дон Алехандро, — улыбнулся Монастарио, — не дождется он внуков.

— Неужели вам и правда жаль? — лукаво спросил Диего, засовывая руку под рубашку Монастарио.

— Нисколько, — и Монастарио его поцеловал.

Через некоторое время возбуждение Монастарио уже ничто не скрывало, и Диего с трудом оторвался от его губ.

— Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня сзади, — прошептал он, трясь бедрами о Монастарио. 

— Как? Только скажи как…

Диего развернулся к нему спиной и прижался к груди, взял его руку и положил на свой пах, затем повернул голову, и Монастарио приник к его губам.

— Подожди, масло, — вспомнил он, отстраняясь.

— Я мигом.

Диего вскочил и поспешил в свою спальню, даже не надев халат. К счастью, все уже, видимо, спали — в коридоре он никого не встретил. Взяв из своей тумбы баночку с кукурузным маслом, Диего вернулся к Монастарио. Пока его не было, тот успел снять рубашку и кальсоны и возлежал теперь на простынях, не прикрытый одеялом. Диего от такого зрелища чуть не забыл запереть за собой дверь.

— Чего же вы ждете, сеньор де ла Вега? — ухмыльнулся Монастарио. — Почему белье все еще на вас?

Пробормотав что-то про жестоких людей, Диего кинул баночку Монастарио, которую тот поймал одной рукой, и стянул с себя кальсоны. Он с разбегу запрыгнул в постель и поцеловал Монастарио. Их тела переплелись в страстном объятии, но Диего этого было мало. Закинув ногу на талию Монастарио, он пытался слиться с ним воедино, а Монастарио, казалось, собрался высосать его язык.

— Диего… — простонал Монастарио, — как я тебя хочу!

— Я чувствую, — выдохнул Диего. Член Монастарио стоял крепко. — Где масло?

Баночка закатилась под подушку, и Диего поспешно черпнул масло и нанес на член Монастарио. Тот задвигал бедрами, толкаясь в руку Диего, и всхлипнул:

— Прости… не могу больше… так хочу…

Диего повернулся к нему спиной и рукой направил его головку ко входу, приподнял ногу. Одну руку Монастарио просунул под него, лаская пальцами сосок, а второй стал шарить по его груди, громко дыша. Диего подался назад и насадился на член Монастарио, вызвав у него длинный стон удовольствия. Монастарио стал быстро толкаться бедрами, — и застонал уже Диего. Темп нарастал, Монастарио ласкал член Диего, и Диего вновь к нему повернулся. Не прекращая движений, Монастарио опустил голову и принялся целовать Диего так, будто это был последний раз. Диего замычал в его рот и обхватил рукой бедро Монастарио, затем засунул пальцы в его зад так глубоко, как мог. Монастарио откинул голову и тихо, страстно застонал.

— Диего… О, Диего… — прошептал Монастарио прерывисто. — Боже, как хорошо, о-о-о…

— Энрике, помоги… — выдохнул Диего, вытаскивая пальцы из его зада.

Монастарио одной рукой принялся ласкать его мошонку, другой — пощипывать сосок. Наслаждение накатывало волнами, но у Диего никак не получалось кончить. 

— Пожалуйста, Энрике, — простонал он, — сделай что-нибудь… О-о-о… пожалуйст-ах!

Влажные звуки ударов плоти о плоть, стоны Монастарио, любимый член в его заднице — все это сводило Диего с ума. Когда он уже думал, что так и умрет, не достигнув оргазма, Монастарио засадил ему глубже обычного, и Диего задрожал всем телом. Монастарио оставил его яйца и принялся дрочить, выжимая досуха. Диего вновь засунул пальцы в его зад, и Монастарио вдруг замолчал и забился, кончая в Диего. 

Он продолжил в него толкаться, пока их члены не обмякли, потом улегся на подушку и притянул Диего к себе, закинул на него ногу. Диего вновь обхватил обнимающие его руки. Он продолжал ощущать внутри член Монастарио и не хотел, чтобы тот его вынимал. Дыхание Монастарио на его шее стало замедляться, а хватка — ослабевать. Никто из них не произнес ни слова — слова были не нужны. Диего заснул в объятиях любимого человека, и никакие кошмары его не тревожили.


End file.
